


Remember what you said

by pastistoday



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bondage, Emotional Manipulation, Games, Habit you meany, Kinky, M/M, Master/ Pet, Maybe I'll write more, Murder, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and Vinny finally talk about their feelings for eachother and it goes better then either of them expected. Well until Habit shows up and decides to ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you remember when you said you’d date a girl version of me?” Evan said suddenly and Vinny looked up at him in confusion. That was incredibly random, it took Vinny a minute to remember what Evan was talking about. It had been just after things had started to go weird. They had all gone for a hike with their friends and some fans to try and relax. Evan had gone exploring off of the path balancing along the trunk of a fallen tree, and Vinny had yelled to Evan that if there was a girl version of him he would date them. Evan hadn’t reacted so Vinny hadn’t even been sure Evan had heard him. Obviously he had.

“Ya I remember.” Vinny said awkwardly, he had felt a bit weird about that afterwards. He and Evan were sitting together on the couch in the basement. A little closer together than might have been necessary but they both needed comfort. Habit had disappeared for almost a week now as he sometimes did but that only made them both more anxious. It meant he could be back any time now. 

“I’ve been thinking about that a lot recently.” Evan commented pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them.

“Why?” Vinny prompted after a couple of minutes of silence. Evan blinked coming out of the daze he fell into sometimes. He looked around as if reacquainting himself with where he was and what was happening before he continued.

“It’s just… Habit doesn’t give a fuck about his female children because he only wants to possess males. If I was born a girl he would have just killed me right away or ignored me. If I was born a girl you all might not have known me and then you’d be safe, Jeff wouldn’t be dead or Alex. If I had lived as a girl and you had known me… we might have.…” Evan trailed off. Vinny looked at him in shock, noticing that Evan was blushing a little before Evan hid his face in his knees.

“Evan you…?” Vinny trailed off helplessly making a small confused hand gesture before draping one arm over Evan’s shoulders comfortingly. Evan leaned against him without hesitation. He felt so small tucked against Vinny’s side. “You like me that way?” Vinny asked and Evan nodded without lifting his head. “Since when?”

“Ages.” Evan said shrugging, his voice muffled as he spoke into the fabric of his jeans.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Vinny asked.

“”If you were a girl I would date you.”” Evan quoted hopelessly. “But I’m not a girl so I just didn’t mention it.”

“Oh Evan.” Vinny sighed unhappily, he had no idea that what he said had hurt his friend, or he never would have said it. “Then why are you telling me now?”

“We’re the only ones left.” Evan explained. “Either of us could die any time and I just wanted to be totally honest before… something goes wrong.”

At a loss for words Vinny turned to him, wrapping his other arm around Evan, pulling him closer. They had always been affectionate with each other Vinny realized. Evan had always shown more affection to Vinny than almost anyone else, now Vinny knew why. They sat quietly like that for a long time while Vinny tried to figure out what to do. He loved Evan, he had for ages, but he had never been sure what kind of love it was. It had been easy to pass it off as brotherly love but was that really what it was?

He had always had less interest in girls than the other guys he knew. Maybe….

“I don’t think it matters so much that you’re not a girl Ev.” Vinny said softly. “I think I just said that because I was worried it would matter to you and the others. But you’re right it’s just me and you left so if it doesn’t matter to you, it doesn’t matter to me either.”

“Really?” Evan asked, his head jerked up to look at Vinny with wide eyes. Vinny’s heart twisted when he saw hope in them, he hadn’t seen Evan looking hopeful in months. It disappeared quickly though and Evan narrowed his eyes suspiciously pulling away from Vinny a little. “You had better not be saying that just cause you think it’ll make me feel better. We’re being honest here right?”

“Ya we’re being honest.” Vinny agreed quickly. Evan studied his face closely before relaxing and leaning back into Vinny.

“Well that’s something huh?” Evan said chuckling softly, a real one for the first time in ages. Vinny felt himself reflexively give Evan a little squeeze. “I’ve been thinking about how this might go for days and I never even bothered to imagine it going well. I guess that really says something about my mental state huh?”

Vinny felt emotion constrict his throat. Even though Evan had always acted like the tough one, Vinny had always wanted to protect him. The fact that Evan had been so broken down and Vinny hadn’t been able to do anything about it hurt more than anything else. Without thinking Vinny leaned forward and kissed Evan. After a moment of shocked stillness Evan relaxed and kissed back, uncurling slightly so he could wrap his arms around Vinny’s shoulders.

Evan’s lips were soft and warm as they moved hesitantly against Vinny’s, letting him take control. Vinny was a bit surprised that Evan wasn’t taking this chance to be in control since he so rarely was, but he accepted it. It felt like warmth was entering him from Evan’s breath, filling up places inside him that had been empty for so long he had forgotten they even existed. He felt Evan give a small gasping moan and realized that he must feel it too. 

Before Vinny had realized Evan was moving, he was pressed against Vinny’s chest, straddling his lap to bring their faces to the same level. It was Vinny who broke the kiss when Evan ran his hands down Vinny’s arms suggestively.

“Evan what are you doing?” Vinny asked breathlessly and Evan shrunk back suddenly retracting his hands.

“I’m sorry, I just got carried away because it’s been so long since I’ve… and we can never be sure we’ll have a tomorrow.” Evan stuttered out and started to pull back even farther when Vinny put his hands on Evan’s waist and pulled him back in. Their lips collided again. Harder this time and Evan gave another small moan that, judging from the blush that spread over his cheeks, was entirely unintentional.

Vinny cautiously let his hands slide down to Evan’s hips and Evan hesitantly returned his arms to their place around Vinny’s shoulders. He slid his hand through Vinny’s hair and Vinny gave an encouraging hum, licking Evan’s bottom lip to silently request entrance. Evan opened his mouth to Vinny instantly allowing their tongues to meet halfway, Evan tilting his head slightly to make it easier. When Vinny ran his hands down the outside of Evan’s thighs it was Evan’s turn to pull back, but he didn’t pull back far. Vinny opened his eyes and looked at Evan, noticing that he was flushed and panting slightly, his pupils wide with lust.

“Are you sure? Much farther and we won’t be able to back out.” Evan asked pressing against Vinny. It was obvious he was desperate for this, but he was still giving Vinny a chance to back out. Now Vinny was sure that this was the way he wanted to love Evan, this and every other way possible. Vinny leaned closer to Evan and kissed his neck making him gasp and tilt his head back, baring his throat to Vinny.

“Of course I’m sure.” Vinny murmured back between kisses. “Like you said, we can never sure we have tomorrow.” 

\---------

The next morning Vinny woke up in a tangle of limbs. Evan was laying in front of him, tucked against Vinny’s chest. Vinny’s arms were wrapped around Evan, and he was curled so tight around the smaller man that every part of his form and Evan’s back were pressed together. Evan’s lips were parted slightly, his breaths even and slow. Vinny smiled, nuzzling his nose into Evan’s hair content to stay still until Evan woke up.

A half hour later, Evan’s eyes opened and he looked around, his expression blank. Vinny wasn’t sure why, but something made him stay quiet, and he pulled back a bit. He could tell something was wrong and he didn’t want to believe he knew what it was. After staying perfectly still for a few seconds, Evan turned over and looked up at Vinny. His expression stayed blank for another moment before stretching into an overly large grin that was definitely not Evans.

Vinny jerked away from Habit, but Habit grabbed his arms, twisting above Vinny and pinning them beside his head. Vinny squirmed uncomfortably as Habit looked over first himself and then Vinny, raising his eyebrows.

“It looks like you two kids have been having a bit too much fun without me around to supervise.” Habit laughed his gravely laugh. He leaned down and Vinny pressed back into the mattress to try to get away from him, unable to bring himself to struggle. He knew better then to fight Habit, it only ever made things worse. “I admit, I wasn’t expecting this.” Habit said looking over the both of them again. “I didn’t know you liked this body.”

Habit stared down at Vinny expectantly and Vinny stuttered something indistinguishable. Habit laughed, leaning down so close to Vinny that the feeling of the hot breath on his neck made him shiver.

“If I had known, I would have taken advantage of it a long time ago.” Habit growled and then he licked Vinny’s neck from his collarbone to his jaw.

“No.” Vinny whimpered, turning his head away from Habit and closing his eyes tightly.

“What’s the matter Vin?” Habit laughed, letting go of one of Vinny’s arms, confident that he still wouldn’t move it. Habit rubbed his now unoccupied hand down Vinny’s chest, making Vinny whimper again. “This is the same body you were fucking last night. It’s not even like you’re doing that unfaithful thing that humans make such a big deal about.”

“You’re not Evan.” Vinny argued, clenching his fists.

“Well spotted.” Habit taunted sliding his hand down farther to grope Vinny.

“Don’t touch me.” Vinny half shouted, pushing Habit and kicking away from him. Vinny fell of the bed and scrambled to his feet, trying to make a break for the door, but Habit was there again. This time he was pressed against Vinny’s back, his arm wrapped around Vinny’s throat too quickly for Vinny to follow, and then he couldn’t breathe. Habit slammed Vinny into the wall front first.

“Huh, maybe this isn’t such a good thing.” Habit mused as Vinny struggled for air. “I thought you had learned better then to fight me.” Vinny gasped when Habit finally released his throat, he knew that Habit expected an answer.

“I have.” Vinny promised quickly. “I have, just… just please, don't do this.” Vinny whispered, his forehead resting against the wall.

“This?” Habit questioned, but Vinny could hear the smile in his voice. “Oh! This?” Habit asked, before his mouth latched onto the side of Vinny’s neck, biting down gently and sucking in a way that made Vinny bite back a moan. Habit reached around Vinny’s front and started groping him again.

“Yes, that.” Vinny gasped. “Please don’t do that.” 

“Okay.” Habit laughed and to Vinny’s surprise Habits hand retracted but then it returned this time on his ass.

“No.” Vinny whispered, squeezing his eyes closed and pressing his forehead harder against the wall, his hands clawing the paint.

“Let’s play a game, huh?” Habit purred, and Vinny chocked back a sob. He wasn’t going to like this game, he knew it. “The game is, that every time you tell me not to do something to you, I’m going to do something worse. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, I understand.” Vinny sobbed.

“So what was that you said?” Habit asked and again, Vinny could hear the grin in his voice.

“Nothing.” Vinny whispered. He could feel tears starting to squeeze their way out from under his closed eyelids.

“That’s more like it Vin.” Habit purred. “Now, will you come back to bed for me?” Habit said in an inviting tone that sounded too much like Evan, but then it lowered again. “If you don’t, I will fuck you on the floor right here, and trust me, that will tear up your knees.” 

“I’ll come.” Vinny said, his voice cracking awfully.

“Good boy.” Habit murmured, but even the praise was mocking. He pulled away from Vinny, letting him step away from the wall, then took his hand and dragged him back to the bed. Habit pushed him down onto the bed, then reached to the nightstand where Evan had known Habit kept lubricant. “Lay on your stomach.” Habit ordered, and Vinny did what he was told.

 

If he tried to run, he wouldn’t get anywhere anyway. He had tried already and he couldn’t leave this house without Habits say so. Maybe he could hide but that wouldn’t last long. He would get hungry, or thirsty, or Habit would manage to sniff him out, and then the consequences… He didn’t even want to think about what the consequences would be. Habit had made Vinny watch while he worked for Vinny to have a healthy respect for Habit’s knives. He knew that Habit could make him willing to do anything to make the pain stop without causing any permanent damage. No, it was better to skip that step and just obey now while Habit was planning to be at least half nice.

“The fighting earlier was just a one off, huh?” Habit commented, spreading Vinny’s legs so he could settle between them. Vinny whimpered but didn’t resist.

“Yes.” Vinny mumbled, grabbing handfuls of the sheets under him.

“I thought I had already broken you.” Habit purred hoarsely, bracing himself with one hand on Vinny’s shoulder, before Vinny suddenly felt one of Habit’s slick fingers prodding at his entrance. “One night with our little Evan isn’t enough to change that.” The finger pushed inside Vinny and he buried his face in the covers, muffling his sobs.

“Relax Vin.” Habit whispered as he slowly finger fucked Vinny. That Vinny could obey, he tried but he couldn’t seem to manage it. After a minute Habit added a second finger anyway. Vinny could feel the fingers brushing against his prostrate with every thrust. His blood rushed to wake up both that and his cock, which was quickly hardening despite his best efforts. Soon he was moaning between his sobs, before Habit withdrew his fingers.

“Turn over for me, pet.” Habit ordered affectionately, and moved back a bit. Hesitantly Vinny obeyed. He didn’t want to, he knew that Habit could tell he had been crying, but that didn’t mean Vinny wanted him to see the tears. When he did turn over he was greeted by the sight of Habit carefully applying lube to his dick. Vinny sobbed again and covered his face with his hands. He felt when Habit leaned over him, close enough for Vinny to feel his warmth. 

“Don’t hide from me, pet, or I will cuff your hands to the bed frame and leave you here as long as I want to.” Habit purred and Vinny could feel him lining his cock up with Vinny’s entrance. Reluctantly Vinny uncovered his face, unsure what to do with his arms now. He let them lay at his sides. “Good boy. Now do you want me to fuck you?” Habit asked, his grin growing even wider. Vinny remembered the game, if he said no, then what would Habit do to him?

“I said, do you want me to fuck you?” Habit asked, his face contorting into a angry grimace.

“Yes.” Vinny whimpered, or tried to, but it came out hardly intelligible through a sob.

“I’m sorry pet, I didn’t quite catch that.” Habit said threateningly, grabbing a fistful of Vinny’s hair and pulling it hard enough to make Vinny yelp. “One last chance whore. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.” Vinny yelped immediately and instantly Habit’s grimace turned back into his usual smile. He let go of Vinny’s hair and instead ran his fingers through it almost affectionately.

“Good boy.” Habit praised again. “And good thing too, because if you hadn’t said so, I may just have summed you’d rather be fucked by one of my knives.” Habit purred, pushing his dick deep inside Vinny. Vinny yelped and arched up off of the bed. Habit grabbed Vinny’s shoulder with one hand and his hips with the other, using the leverage to bury his member in Vinny’s body.

Vinny gasped like a fish out of water as his body got used to the feeling, but this was better then a knife by a long shot. Habit licked some of the tears off of Vinny’s cheek while he stayed still, giving Vinny a chance to adjust, which he was grateful for. When Vinny had relaxed a little, Habit started to rock his hips back and forth slightly, pulling out only about a half a inch before pushing back in. The friction made Vinny’s toes curl and he let out a moan. Immediately he blushed and looked away, but Habit grabbed his chin to stop him.

“Don’t hold back. I’m going to make you scream one way or another. It might as well be with pleasure right?” Habit said, staring straight into Vinny’s eyes. Vinny sniffled and nodded, meeting Habit’s intense stare as best as he could. Habit grinned and pulled back even farther before thrusting back into Vinny almost too roughly. Vinny arched and moaned, closing his eyes. At least he could pretend that the situation was different, however Habit’s next thrust broke that as it was rough enough to be painful, making Vinny yelp and grab Habit’s shoulders for support.

“You’re pretending to be somewhere else and I don’t appreciate it.” Habit growled, and Vinny opened his eyes, looking up at Habit fearfully. “You are here.” Habit said, thrusting into Vinny hard again. “I am the one fucking you. No one else. Understand?” He demanded, keeping up the same punishing pace that was bringing on a fresh wave of tears.

“Yes.” Vinny sobbed. “Yes, I understand Habit, I’m sorry.” As soon as Vinny spoke, Habit slowed down again to a steady but manageable pace. He shifted his angle slightly. His cock was running against Vinny’s prostrate with every thrust. Again and again, Vinny moaned, his legs bending automatically, giving himself better leverage to move with Habit. He didn’t try to stop these reactions, he could tell they made Habit happy and the happier Habit was, the less likely he was to hurt Vinny.

“I am so glad I didn’t kill you, Vin.” Habit muttered distractedly as he rutted against Vinny. “You’re worth all the trouble you’ve caused me and all the time I spent breaking you.”

Vinny didn’t answer besides with another sob, but he didn’t try to close his eyes to stop the tears from coming. Habit licked the tears off his face again and Vinny gave a small whine of protest, before Habit hit his g-spot particularly hard and the whine was cut off by a near scream. He could feel pleasure and heat building up in his gut. He hated to admit it, but this was a new sort of pleasure to him and he wouldn’t last long. He started to move back against Habit more frantically, but just when he felt like he was on the brink of cumming, Habit grabbed the base of Vinny’s cock tightly to stop him.

“Oh no you don’t. Not without me.” He growled as he kept thrusting into Vinny at the same speed, making Vinny writhe with pleasure and the need for release.

“Please.” Vinny gasped desperately.

“Please what, pet?” Vinny wasn’t sure what Habit wanted so he didn’t answer. “What do you want, little bunny?” Habit purred.

“I want to cum please.” Vinny pleaded, and Habit moaned over him, giving an even deeper thrust.

“I’ll let you cum when I do, pet.” Habit answered, his words slightly slurred with pleasure. “But I know what would speed that up.” Habit grinned wolfishly, leaning down close to Vinny’s ear. “If you called me master.”

“What?” Vinny gasped but his thoughts were beginning to get clouded with pleasure.

“Or daddy, whichever is less repulsive to you.” Habit laughed and Vinny shuddered. He couldn’t could he? But then again, he had been taking orders from Habit as if Habit was his master for months. Maybe it didn’t matter at this point if he just said it aloud. “So, one more time. What do you want, my little rabbit?” Habit asked.

“Please, master.” Vinny moaned and rocked back up against Habit as he thrust. “Please let me cum.”

“Oh, you really are the best pet I’ve ever had.” Habit laughed and started thrusting faster. Vinny could feel habit’s cock throbbing. “Again.” Habit ordered.

“Master.” Vinny moaned as Habit's thrusts became more erratic, though they still hit Vinny’s sweet spot almost every time.

“I’m close, pet.” Habit assured, but Vinny was incapable of answering now. His mind was too far gone. Finally, Habit let go of Vinny’s dick and Vinny screamed, arching as Habit thrust into him three more times, bringing his pleasure to a new height as he came. Habit’s teeth sunk into his shoulder and he could feel Habit’s dick twitching inside him as Habit came too. Vinny shuddered at the feeling of the warm liquid squirting inside him, before going limp.

Habit stayed on top of Vinny, panting slightly before pulling back. Vinny gasped as Habit pulled out. Habit flopped down on the bed next to Vinny and slowly drew his fingers over Vinny's neck, tracing the veins where he could feel Vinny’s blood pumping quickly through his body.

“I’m afraid that was too much fun for me not to do again.” Habit laughed, getting up off the bed and looking for his clothes. “I guess there are some situations where it doesn’t pay to be good at sex huh?” Habit laughed, and this time Vinny didn’t answer at all. Instead, he turned over onto his side and curled up into a ball. Habit just laughed at him again as he pulled on a pair of pants, and then left.


	2. Kill for me

Vinny looked down at his feet, both comforted and repulsed by the weight of the camera in his hands. There was another person tied up on the floor of Habit’s attack. One more nameless victim. At first they had begged habit to stop, but when they realized that Habit relished in their pleas they looked past him to Vinny. Begging him to help them, asking if he could do anything.

No, he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t they see how helpless he was? He was a tool to Habit, an extension of the camera that he now held, and every now and then, a tool of his own pleasure.

Now, Habit’s attention was directed away from Vinny, and Vinny felt sickeningly guilty about how relieved he was. He flinched every time Habit hurt the person on the floor, as if their pain was his own. He longed to put down the camera and cover his ears to block out their screams, but he didn’t dare. 

“Vinny.” Habit’s voice demanded his attention and he looked up. “I’m gonna grab something from downstairs, you keep a eye on things up here for me.” Habit said, grinning at Vinny. He ducked out past him, leaving Vinny alone with the sobbing man on the floor.

“You can’t do anything?” The man asked Vinny incredulously, when they were alone. Vinny felt tears spring to his eyes. He had never been good at holding back his tears.

“Habit has me on strings like a puppet.” Vinny almost whispered without meeting the mans eyes. “There’s nothing I can do. I promise if there was, I would, but there’s nothing!” Vinny wiped away the tears angrily, and looked up when he heard the man sigh resignedly.

“He’s going to kill me isn’t he?” he asked. Vinny nodded, getting an idea.

“Yeah, he’ll kill you slowly and painfully, but maybe…” Vinny paused, struggling to express the idea he had. The man on the floor looked at him questioningly. “He’ll make you suffer as much as he can. If you want, maybe… maybe I could… end it quickly for you. If you want.” The man watched Vinny for a long moment. “If you want!” Vinny insisted. “If you still have hope that there’s a way out or anything, I won’t. But… if you want.”

“Yes.” The man said very softly. “I think it would be better if you… did it.” Vinny carefully put down his camera and reached out to pick up one of Habits longest, sharpest knives. He knew that the sharper it was, the less it would hurt. He hesitated, and reaffirmed his grip on the handle.

“Are you sure?” Vinny asked as he approached the man hesitantly. The man struggled to his knees.

“Yes, you obviously don’t want to do this, so if you think it’s best for… everyone. Yes.” He answered, meeting Vinny’s eyes, who nodded.

“I do think it’s for the best. Trust me, I would have killed myself ages ago if he’d… if he’d let me.” Vinny knelt down in front of the man and held his gaze steadily.

“Then do it.” The man said and Vinny did. He lined the knife up and quickly drove it up under the mans rib cage, piercing his heart. The man went limp, falling against Vinny as his blood pooled over Vinny’s hands and fell onto his pants. He did his best to ignore it. He pulled the knife out quickly and held the man as he twitched a few more times, before falling still. Vinny lay the body down on the floor and looked down at the blood covering his hands. He couldn’t tell if he started to cry again then or if he had never stopped in the first place.

“What the hell?" Vinny didn’t look up nor answer when Habit’s question came from the doorway. He heard Habit’s footsteps come into the room and prowl around him and the boy twice, taking in the situation. He paused to the side of Vinny, and pounced. Suddenly Vinny was on his back, underneath Habit in the pool of blood, next to the body. 

“I don’t know whether to be angry or proud as hell.” Habit half laughed as he stared down at Vinny. Vinny stared back blankly as Habit looked him over and whistled in soft approval. “But I know two things; I was looking forward to a night of fun, and you look good covered in blood. So I’m going to have some fun with you, instead.”

Vinny flinched but didn’t object. He had learned better the first night that Habit had raped him, and that was almost a month ago now. Tonight would be the fifteenth time. It was just another thing Vinny had no choice but to live with, to at least survive. Habit sat back and lifted Vinny’s left hand carefully, licking the blood off of Vinny’s fingers. It made him shiver and he really hoped Habit would move them down to the bedroom instead of fucking him next to this corpse.

“You’d rather go to bed huh?” Habit asked, following Vinny’s uncomfortable glance. Not trusting his voice, Vinny just nodded. “I guess that’s fine.” Habit said, shrugging and pulling Vinny up. He led the way out of the attic and downstairs, without letting go of Vinny’s hand. “It won’t be the first time you’ve stained the sheets with blood, will it. Though, all the other times it’s been your own.” Habit purred, and Vinny shuddered. He didn't appreciate the reminder. He shrunk even more when, on their way to the bedroom, Habit scooped up a small knife from a table in the hall.

“I’m sorry.” Vinny whimpered, staring at the knife in fear.

“Yeah well, sorry won't bring back my plaything.” Habit chuckled, dragging Vinny into the bedroom and pushing him down on the bed. Vinny pushed himself away from Habit slightly, but didn’t run when Habit crawled onto the bed after him, settling down and straddling his waist.

Habit placed the knife on the bed beside him and reached for the bedside drawer where he had started to keep a few more things besides lube. Now he pulled out a set of handcuffs. “Above your head.” He ordered. Vinny obeyed silently, lifting his hands above his head. That meant that his shirt was doomed. If Habit didn’t take it off of him before the handcuffs, he would cut it off during. Habit cuffed Vinny’s hands to the headboard and sat back again. 

Carefully, he pushed up Vinny’s shirt so most of his chest was exposed, and picked up the knife again. Vinny shuddered when the sharp tip of the blade trailed lightly over his ribs. It dug in slightly, and he hissed, but to his surprise it retreated just as quickly. He looked up to see Habit staring down at him thoughtfully.

“I know you hate both but which do you hate less? When I torture you, or when I fuck you?” Habit asked softly. Vinny stared up at him distrustfully. He had thought Habit was planning to do both. “See, I want to punish you for killing someone without my permission. But I don’t want to punish you too much because I’m still a little proud of you Vin.”

Vinny gritted his teeth. Habits pride was the last thing he wanted, but at least Habit was giving him a minute to think about the question. Which did he hate least, torture left permanent marks, pains for weeks after and it was humiliating. When Habit raped him it was humiliating, sure, but it wasn’t painful. He might be a little sore in the morning, but that was nothing in comparison. Besides, over the last few weeks, Habit fucking him had become a fact of life; just one more thing Vinny had no choice but to deal with it, and deal with it he could.

“When you fuck me.” Vinny admitted. Habit cocked his head to the side.

“You hate it less when I fuck you?” he asked, and Vinny nodded to clarify. “Smart. I’ve known a lot of people who valued their pride over their health. It’s not like torture doesn’t break anyone’s pride after a while anyway.” Habit rambled as he picked up the knife, placing it on the bedside table lovingly. Vinny didn’t miss that it was still within reach.

Once it was out of the way, Habit leaned down over Vinny, pressing their chests together and kissing Vinny too hard. Vinny opened his mouth to Habit without struggle, though he didn’t kiss back. So far, Habit had never expected him to. Habit pushed his hands up under Vinny’s shirt and ran his thumbs over Vinny’s nipples, making him gasp.

“Habit?” Vinny whispered when Habit broke the kiss in favor of moving down to lick one of Vinny’s nipples. Habit gave a questioning hum. “Can we… maybe do this tomorrow instead? I promise I’ll let you do it! Just not tonight.” Habit fell completely still for longer then Vinny had ever seen him do it. It worried Vinny, but he didn’t know what to do, so he just stayed still as well.

After a few minutes, Habit pushed away from Vinny’s chest, meeting Vinny’s eyes instead. Vinny could see thoughts battling in Habits mind, probably the desire to punish him and the desire to reward him. Habit hated choosing between his desires and Vinny did his best to look penitent.

Habit reached up and stroked Vinny’s face. On an impulse, Vinny turned his head slightly towards Habits hand and kissed his palm gently. Habit smiled down at him with more sincere fondness then Vinny had ever seen from him.

“Oh Vinny. Vinny, Vinny.” Habit sighed, leaning down over him again so their faces were inches apart. “Why do you have to get yourself in so much trouble. I really do like you, Vin. I just need to make sure you listen.”

“I won’t do it again.” Vinny promised, trying to worm his way into this chink in Habits armor, but it was gone as soon as it had come. Though Habits actions stayed gentle as he stroked one hand through Vinny’s hair, his smile went back to the normal cold one.

“But I want you to. I want you to kill again, this time when I tell you to.” Habit purred softly.

“What?” Vinny gasped, his eyes widening, Habit grabbed a handful of his hair suddenly and pulled his head back, making Vinny’s eyes water.

“You heard me. I want you to kill for me. Next time someone needs to die, you’re going to do it.” Habit half snarled.

“No!” Vinny yelped, and Habit dove down to bite Vinny’s neck hard.

“If you won’t, I’ll kill them anyway and punish you again.” Habit snarled threateningly. “If you will, I’ll reward you.” Habit continued, this time in a sing song voice, letting go of Vinny’s hair and smoothing it down again. “I don’t always need to be the bad guy you know. If you do this for me, I’ll leave you and your little Evan alone for a whole month. I promise.”

“Really?” Vinny gasped as Habit started to kiss and lick his neck.

“Really.” Habit promised between kisses. “I’ll find you two some nice little love nest, somewhere without all these bad memories. A bunch of the people I’ve killed before have pretty full bank accounts, I’ll put one of them at your disposal and you can spend everything in it, however you two want. Wherever you two are at the end of the month I’ll find you and bring you back. But until then think of how muchfun you two could have.” 

Habit reached down and started rubbing Vinny’s dick through his pants. Vinny wasn’t entirely sure if it was that, or the idea of so much time with Evan, that made him moan. Habit smiled down at him, encouraging and hungry.

“So, what do you think pet?” Habit purred, giving Vinny a gentle squeeze. “When the time comes, will you kill for me? You know if you do it’ll be a mercy to the person you kill as well. Better that then leave them in my hands, right?”

“Yes.” Vinny gasped. “I’ll do it.” He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see how wide the smile on Habit’s face had grown.

“What a good boy!” Habit praised sincerely, kissing Vinny gently. It made Vinny uncomfortable how much this felt like love, but he knew it wasn’t.

“Can we… Can we still do this part tomorrow?” Vinny asked hesitantly when Habit pulled back slightly. He shouldn’t have asked, Habit’s smiled turned into a snarl instantly and he grabbed Vinny’s throat, making it hard for him to breath.

“Tomorrow means ‘not now’ not now means ‘no’. You know How I work Vin. To me, tomorrow just means twice. Is that what you meant?” Habit asked. He didn’t let go of Vinny’s throat, so all he could do was gasp. “Be careful how you answer me pet.” Habit murmured in a low snarl. “I don’t know how many no’s you can afford. Did you mean twice?” he let go of Vinny’s throat and Vinny gasped again.

“Y-yes.” Vinny stuttered out. He knew it was what Habit wanted to hear. He just had to get through this, just live though this and soon he would be with Evan again, and they would both be free of Habit.

“Goooood.” Habit purred. He immediately started to strip Vinny, reaching for the knife to cut Vinny’s shirt off. Once Vinny was naked, Habit stood up and stripped himself as well before climbing back over Vinny. Vinny wasn’t surprised to see that Habit was already hard, he probably had been since he licked the blood of Vinny’s fingers back in the attic. 

“You’re still loose from the last time I fucked you.” Habit laughed, pushing one finger inside Vinny without any lube. Vinny gasped, but Habit was right. “I don’t think I’ll need to prepare you at all, you little slut.” Habit laughed, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand and applying it to his dick, too sparingly for Vinny’s liking, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Aren’t you my little slut?” Habit asked laughingly, nudging the head of his cock against Vinny’s entrance.

“Yes.” Vinny gasped, pushing down against Habit slightly. Anything to get this over with quickly. Though he still couldn’t stop the tears that sprang to his eyes. He sobbed involuntarily as Habit pushed slowly and steadily inside him.

“Shh.” Habit hushed, wiping the tears off of Vinny’s face tenderly. Vinny turned his face away from Habit, and for once Habit didn’t make him look back. He rolled his hips slowly, moving in and out of Vinny in a way that could hardly be called thrusting it was so smooth.

It was maddening! The friction was there and it felt good, it had him gasping and trembling under Habit, but it wasn’t enough. He needed it faster, harder, he wanted Habit to hit his prostrate the way he usually did. Vinny rocked his hips up to meet Habit'a, whimpering desperately and tugging at the handcuffs. He needed some leverage, he needed… he needed… He sobbed in frustration and self hatred.

“What do you want, pet?” Habit laughed, leaning down to suck on Vinny’s neck.

“Please.” Vinny gasped. His throat tightened, as he still wasn’t used to begging. He hated this hated this hated-

“Please what, pet? Answer me properly.” Habit purred. Vinny knew that his tears were only turning Habit on more, and wished he could stop crying but he couldn’t. There was nothing about this that didn’t make him feel like crying. 

“Please, master.” Vinny sniffed. “Please fuck me.”

“But I am.” Habit laughed.

“It’s not hard enough. Please master, don’t be so… gentle with me.” Vinny pleaded desperately through the shame that was trying to choke him and keep him quiet. As soon as he spoke, Habit bit down harder on Vinny’s neck, making him yelp. It was quickly followed by a loud moan as Habit picked up the pace, properly thrusting into Vinny.

“Like this, pet?” Habit grunted, grabbing a fistful of Vinny’s hair to use as leverage. Vinny didn’t even care, his body so closely associated pain and pleasure now, that they almost felt like the same thing.

“Yes.” Vinny moaned. “Just like that.” Habit laughed, but Vinny didn’t care, he was high on pleasure. It wasn’t long until Vinny came. Habit kept fucking him, helping him ride out the orgasm. It was so intense, Vinny thought he might pass out.

Afterwards, he was only half aware that Habit had pulled out. Vinny was surprised that Habit hadn’t come yet. Usually, if Vinny came before him, he would just keep fucking Vinny until he had come as well, no mater how much it hurt Vinny. He only realized what was happening when he heard Habit grunt and felt something warm and thick splatter across his stomach. Vinny felt like he might throw up when he realized that Habit had just jerked off, and came all over his half unconscious body.

Habit uncuffed Vinny’s hands from the headboard and pulled the blankets up over him. “You rest for now.” Habit whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking Vinny’s hair. “Round two can wait till tomorrow. And then,” Habits voice dropped into the low unnatural snarl that Vinny could hardly understand. “And then you’re going to kill for me.”

Habit ran his fingers through Vinny’s hair one more time, before he got up and left. Only when Vinny heard the bedroom door close after Habit did he let himself relax. He fell asleep quickly after that, into restless, unhappy dreams mixed with occasional happy ones about the old days with Evan. They would have been sweet if it wasn’t for how heavily Jeff and Alex featured in them. That made them bitter as well as sweet and when Vinny woke up his tears were still wet. He wondered if he had stopped crying at all last night.


	3. Anything to Get Him Back

The next morning Vinny woke up and headed downstairs right away. He could already hear Habit moving around and there was no use putting off what he knew was going to happen. In fact better to get it over with before he had a shower so he could stay clean afterwards. 

Just as he had suspected almost as soon as he went down Habit bent him over the kitchen table. After that Vinny had a shower, washing off the last of the dried blood, fresh and dried cum and sweat. 

By the time he went back downstairs, clean and dressed Habit had made pancakes. He handed Vinny a plate.

“You’re making dinner tonight. I have something to do in the afternoon. I’ll be back at like seven probably.” Habit told Vinny sitting down at the table, which it looked like he had cleaned off.

“Okay I can do that.” Vinny agreed and decided he’d rather eat on the couch in front of the tv. Not that he and Habit hadn’t had sex there too, but it was easier not to think about it if he could find a good tv show to watch. 

Habit didn’t complain when Vinny left, he had already gotten what he wanted today after all. Vinny found a game show and finished his pancakes. They were good at least, and by the time he went back into the kitchen to wash his plate Habit was gone.

Vinny washed the dishes and then wandered around the house aimlessly. He kind of liked it when Habit went away because it was the only time he felt safe, but at the same time it was lonely when he wasn’t there. Most of the time there wasn’t even any noise from outside the house when Habit wasn’t there. It was like the house became it’s own dimension where nothing else existed.

When Habit was here things weren’t quite so empty. Vinny had a purpose, even if it wasn’t one he wanted. He hated how much he needed to be useful. In the past it had been a good thing that always prompted him to reach out and help his friends, but now he didn’t have any friends. Who could he help? Only Habit. Did he want to help Habit? The answer should have been no but he wasn’t so sure anymore.

That would be put to the test soon anyway. He was almost sure that whatever Habit was doing today had something to do with Vinny’s promise to kill someone for him in exchange for having Evan back for a month. He didn’t know how soon Habit would find the person he wanted, but it could be by this afternoon. Especially since as far as Vinny, could tell Habit wasn’t affected by the constraints of time. He could probably spend a week choosing and still be back in time for dinner the same day. 

In the end Vinny ended up in the basement working out. There wasn’t really any point in staying fit anymore but it made him feel better. It was so normal for him he could almost forget what had happened, just work his body and shut off his brain. He always felt just a little better afterwards as well.

Vinny made sure he didn’t loose track of time though, because Habit was basically always hungry so if Vinny didn’t have dinner ready for him when he got back, he’d be pissed. Vinny went up to the kitchen to see what he could make for dinner at about 6. An hour should be enough time since Habit said he’d be back about 7. At least Habit always had the sense to stock the house well with groceries with how much Habit liked food. Most of it was pretty good too, though not always good for you. Too many poptarts. 

Vinny knew Habit was back when he heard thumping in the attic. Habit never seemed to need to use the door. Vinny felt his guts twist into a knot when he heard a short, cut off scream. Well that would probably be the person he was supposed to kill. He was hoping he’d have a bit more time to psych himself up, but then again, maybe it was better to get it over with quickly. Like ripping off a band aid.

Habit came stomping downstairs soon after yelling to ask if dinner was ready. Vinny called back that it was and Habit made a exclamation of pleasure. 

“So I’m sure you heard the commotion upstairs.” Habit commented, leaning against Vinny’s shoulder as Vinny served them both food.

“Ya I did.” Vinny said handing Habit his plate quickly so Habit would get off him. Habit took the plate and sat down at the table. After a moments hesitation Vinny sat across from him.

“This time we can actually wait until tomorrow if you want. One night in the attic isn’t exactly the worst thing in this guy's present or past. But I figured you might want to get this over with quickly.” Habit commented, his mouth already half full of food.

Vinny blinked in confusion. He wasn’t used to Habit giving him options. Now that he had a choice which one would he choose? He wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight knowing there was a man in the attic he would have to kill. Better to get it over with like Habit said. Besides then he could have Evan with him bytomorrow.

“I’d rather get it over with tonight.” Vinny said certainly, even though his voice was shaking slightly. He didn’t find himself very hungry anymore.

“You should eat, Vin.” Habit pointed out. “I know you worked out today, your body wants those nutrients even if you don’t. That’s why I eat vegetables.” Habit said scowling down at his plate petulantly and poking a piece of broccoli, making Vinny laugh. He knew Habit was right so he tried to eat, but didn’t end up getting that much down. He didn’t know if he would be able to keep much more down anyway. Habit didn’t pressure it, even though Vinny was pretty sure he didn’t actually understand how Vinny felt. 

By the end of dinner Vinny was too busy shaking to hold his fork and ended up just waiting for Habit to be done. Habit finally finished his meal and the rest of Vinny’s, then got up and lead the way to the stairs. He turned back on the first step though, he reached out and pulled Vinny closer to him. Their eyes almost level now. He cupped Vinny’s face in his hands and stared into Vinny’s eyes intently. Vinny reached up to cover Habit’s hands with his own almost instinctively and did his best to meet Habits eyes.

After a long moment of studying Vinny, Habit nodded firmly and let go of his face. Vinny took a small step back but he stayed within reach because he knew Habit would be grumpy if he didn’t. As he suspected Habit reached out again, this time curling one hand gently through Vinny’s hair.

“I’ll go up first and gag them.” Habit murmured almost soothingly. “That will make it easier for you won’t it? I like hearing people beg for their lives but you don’t.” Vinny’s mouth was dry with fear and gratitude. He didn’t know why Habit was making him do this, but for some reason how hard Habit was trying to make this easier on Vinny made him think it must be important. Habit went upstairs and Vinny sat at the bottom, he heard the muffled sounds of protest, and then Habit appeared at the top of the stairs.

Vinny got up without being called and scaled the stairs to Habit. Habit rested his hand gently on Vinny’s shoulder and escorted him into the attic. He found a man there, already tied up and gagged. Blindfolded too, good it would be easier if he couldn’t see the man's eyes. Habit pressed the hilt of a knife into Vinny’s hand and his fingers curled around it.

“I can do this.” He muttered out loud to himself.

“Yes you can.” Habit cooed to him. “It’s really not that hard. You can do it.” Vinny stepped forward away from Habit’s comforting hands and toward the trembling stranger. He knelt down in front of the stranger and his head turned toward Vinny, obviously he knew Vinny was there.

Vinny took three deep breaths looking down at the knife in hinds. He could do this. He had done it once before after all. Just up under the ribs. It didn’t take long. It wasn’t too painful. It would be okay. At this point it was better for the stranger as well if he died quickly. His hands were getting sweaty. It was now or never so it had to be now.

As quickly as he could, Vinny shoved the knife up into the stranger's chest. He gasped and shuddered, Vinny shuddered too. Vinny let go of the knife and the man keeled over. Vinny looked down at the blood on his hands and sobbed silently. Then Habit was there suddenly, gently cleaning the blood off Vinny’s hands with a cloth.

“Shh you did the right thing, pet.” Habit murmured and Vinny shuddered. He didn’t want to, but he welcomed the comfort even from Habit. Once Vinny’s hands were clean Habit pulled him into a hug and Vinny hugged him back, burying his face in Habit's shoulder so he wouldn't have to see the world. Habit held him, making a soft vibrating hum, almost like a purr that soothed Vinny as he cried. 

“You did well, Vin.” Habit promised, running his fingers gently through Vinny’s hair. Vinny clung to the front of Habit’s shirt like a child. “Come to bed with me, pet. Tomorrow you’ll wake up to Evan.”

Vinny nodded in agreement even though he didn’t want to. He wasn’t going to mess this up, not that he hadn't already killed someone to have Evan back for a while. He let Habit pull him up and lead him to his bedroom but to his surprise when they got there nothing happened. Habit lay down with him and pulled Vinny against his side, going back to running his fingers though Vinny’s hair. 

“Calm down Vin.” Habit murmured into Vinny’s hair. “You’ve done enough for me today, I’m not going to ask anything else of you. I just figured you might not want to be alone. I would leave you with Evan now but he’s going to need a bit of work when I leave him and you’re not up to that tonight, are you?” Vinny thought about it for a minute then shook his head, relaxing slowly.

“You promise you won’t do anything?” Vinny asked. He knew it was childish, but he felt childish just then. There had been too much, too much stress and emotion and he couldn’t take any more. Just for now he needed to be a child.

“I promise Vinny.” Habit crooned and Vinny let himself cuddle up to Habit. He needed all the comfort he could get just then, it didn’t matter what the source was. Habit seemed to spend most of his time vocalizing and humming, but for now he was blissfully silent letting Vinny cry off and on until he finally fell asleep.

Vinny slept well and with fewer bad dreams than he expected. When he woke up from his dreams it was to Habit’s arms around him and the quiet, even sound of his breathing. There was a slight gurgle to the sound that could either be a growl or a purr. Vinny wasn’t sure why it comforted him, but it did and he could always go back to sleep quickly.

When he woke up it was because the bed beside him was cold. He blinked a few times and sat up, half surprised to find himself still clothed. He had gotten used to waking up naked most mornings. It took him a minute to spot Habit curled up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. No… not Habit… Evan.

“Evan?” Vinny asked slipping out of bed and crossing the room to kneel in front of him. Evan glanced up at Vinny and there was fear and sadness in his eyes that Habit never could have even faked. Evan’s hands fisted in his hair, Vinny reached out to him gripping his wrists gently. “Don’t do that Ev. It’s okay.” Evan relinquished the grasp on his own hair and let Vinny pull him into a hug.

“He hurt you.” Evan murmured into Vinny’s shoulder. It was a statement not a question, Vinny didn’t answer. “I should have known! I should have known that if we did… he would… I’m so sorry Vince this is all my fucking fault!” 

“No, no it’s not your fault Evan.” Vinny promised holding Evan tighter and rocking him slightly. Evan whimpered, he obviously wasn’t convinced. “It’s just how he is, you know that. It’s not your fault.” Vinny kept repeating that as Evan trembled in his arms, he didn’t know for how long. Finally Evan started to calm down and stop shaking.

“How long do we have?” Evan asked softly, finally wrapping his arms around Vinny in return.

“He promised a month.” Vinny murmured back. “He seems to keep his promises.” Evan nodded and nuzzled against Vinny’s neck. If this was Habit that would be the precursor to a bite, but this was Evan, so Vinny didn’t tense up. He closed his eyes and for the first time in months felt the untainted warmth of affection.

“Come on Evan. He promised he’d find us a new house without the bad memories. Let’s go see what he found us. And we can go outside this time, we should find a place to go for a hike. Just like old times right?” Vinny suggested once Evan had calmed down a bit.

Evan smiled reluctantly and nodded. Vinny stood and pulled Evan to his feet, twining their fingers together as they left the room. He didn’t let go the entire time they explored the new house. It didn’t take too long, it was smallish and cozy. They did their best not to think about who might have lived there before they did.

When they found the kitchen they found that the it was fully stocked with groceries, and ate a light breakfast. With that done it was time to go outside. Neither of them had been outside under their own direction in… maybe years. For a little while they both just stood staring at the door. It was Evan who stepped forward and opened it, stepping forward out into the sun.

He turned back and grinned at Vinny who smiled back and joined him quickly. They found themselves in a fairly secluded area, they could see one other house down the road to the right, but nothing to the left. They stepped down on to the grass together holding hands again. Vinny took a deep breath of the fresh air and grinned up at the sky, then at Evan. Evan was smiling too. On a whim Vinny pulled Evan close and kissed him gently, Evan kissed back immediately. It was Vinny who pulled back first.

“Do you have a phone in your pocket?” He asked cocking his head to the side.

“What?” Evan asked but reached into his pocket, looking surprised as he pulled out what was indeed a phone.

“Great! We can probably use that to figure out where we are and where the best place to walk near by is!” Vinny said. Maybe too enthusiastically but he was just so happy to be outside, free of Habit and with Evan that he felt like he was going to explode. Already the events of the last few months felt like a bad dream. Evan smiled at Vinny and started working the phone quickly.

“Got it!” He exclaimed after a moment. “Oh hey there are some hiking trails like ten minutes from here! We can walk to them. He probably planned that I’m guessing. He knows us well enough.”

“True.” Vinny said grabbing Evan’s hand back now that he didn’t need it to type anymore. “But let’s not think about him anymore, okay? Let’s just go for a hike.” Evan smiled tremulously at Vinny and nodded. They didn’t see anyone as they went on their hike, but that was a relief. They didn’t want to see anyone. Once they reached the deepest part of the woods they went off the road a bit. Evan climbed a tree and Vinny stood below trying not to look to worried.

“Are you going to come down soon?” Vinny asked when Evan got too high up.

“What? Oh! Ya sure!” Evan called back down and swung back down the tree, not at all careful enough for Vinny’s liking. When he got to one of the branches at the right height he swung upside-down by his knees so that his and Vinny’s faces were at about the same level, even though Evan was upside-down. “Wanna pull a Spiderman Vince?” He asked jokingly smiling at Vinny. Vinny laughed but he kissed Evan anyway, trying not to feel awkward about it.

“I love kissing you but that is not as fun as those movies made it look.” Evan commented when they broke the kiss. Vinny was inclined to agree and Evan flipped down from the tree before kissing him again. “Much better like this.” He concluded.

“I agree.” Vinny laughed and pulled Evan back in, kissing him again. They were both hungry for this. Not for anything sexual but just this. The love that they had found, only to have it stolen from them again immediately by Habit.

“I love you Vinny.” Evan mumbled leaning his head against Vinny’s shoulder rather than looking him in the eye. “I wish I could protect you better.”

“I love you too Evan.” Vinny sighed hugging Evan close. “But I don’t think either of us can protect anyone anymore. I mean you saw…” Vinny trailed off for a moment then cleared his throat and continued more softly. “I think you probably saw what I did to get you back this time.” Evan nodded slightly. Vinny felt the extra pressure on his shoulder rather than seeing the motion.

“Ya but… I think you did the right thing, Vin. Like he said, it was better for everyone than leaving the poor human in his hands.” Evan shuddered in Vinny’s hold. Vinny suddenly wondered how many screams were echoing around in Evan’s head right now. Certainly even more than were in his own if Evan was aware of everything Habit did. Carefully Vinny fluffed Evan’s hair and kissed his temple.

“We’re both free of him for a little while though. Let’s make sure we make the most of it. The good memories will help us both get through when times get bad again.” There was no doubt that things would get bad again. That was just how their lives went now.

“Ya.” Evan said pulling back and flipping his hair out of his eyes carelessly. “If we couldn’t have fun that would just be one more victory for him, and I’m certainly not willing to give him any more. We have to make the most of this time. Oh we should find a fair to go to!”

“You love fairs.” Vinny laughed smiling at Evan.

“Damn right I do!” Evan agreed happily bouncing away. “They’re the fucking best! I love the rides! And I will win you so many fucking stuffed animals whether you want them or not!” Vinny chuckled and followed his overly energetic boyfriend back to the path.

Boyfriend… they hadn’t actually used that term before. Vinny hadn’t even really thought it before.

“Evan?” He called. Evan turned back to him stilling suddenly as he sometimes did, intently. “Are we boyfriends now? I don’t think we actually said it before but that’s what we are now right? I’m your boyfriend and you’re mine?” Evan stayed still for another second cocking his head to the side then he laughed and bounced up to Vinny hugging him.

“Of course we are dumbass!” Evan mocked affectionately. Vinny blushed and hugged him back.

He was glad that Evan seemed to be more like his old self than he had been in ages. Though, Vinny was sure at least part of it was bravado put on for his sake. This night or the next one he would wake up to Evan crying when he thought Vinny was asleep. Both of them were damaged, nearly broken. It was nice to pretend to be whole for a while but the scars would surface and need to be stitched. Then bandaged with more pretense, unearthed now and then to check on them as they healed and then covered again with new pretense.

That was the only way Vinny knew that they could heal and they needed to heal. They both needed to be as whole as they could be when Habit came back because then things would go right back to the way they had been. It would help if, when Habit did come back, both of them were at least in a better place to deal with what he did. Then at last it would feel like something had changed.


	4. Marriage is a Contract

Evan and Vinny had a good month. They went on a road trip to the biggest fair they could find and they had a lot of fun. Evan had a panic attack and nearly attacked a man on stilts but Vinny managed to pull him away and once Evan had calmed down they continued. 

They stayed in nice hotels and ate at restaurants both familiar and new. After the first week Vinny realized that if they were going to do anything sexual he would have to be the one to initiate it so he did. That night he topped, and all of the night after that. Twice They tried with Evan topping but both times it triggered flash back in both of them so they let that idea go. They weren’t that upset about it both of them were flexible. 

When the end of the month came they made sure they were both in the house that Habit had found for them. Neither of them could muster enough rebellion to make Habit come find them. Not when there was a chance he would let them negotiate for more time together like this. But the end of the month came and went and Habit didn’t come back.

“What is he playing at?” Evan asked pacing back and forth in front of the couch where Vinny was sitting. “He said a month. He’s a week late what is happening.”

“I don’t know.” Vinny admitted holding his hands out to Evan. “But shouldn’t we be grateful the extra time?” Evan stopped and took Vinny’s hand. He slid onto Vinny’s lap and curled up.

“I know but not I just feel like he could arrive any time. We’re not safe ever. It’s like waiting for a blow. If it happened it would hurt and be over with but instead I’m just waiting for it and I can’t relax.” 

“I know. I feel the same way.” Vinny sighed “But what can we do?”

“Nothing.” Evan sighed slumping against Vinny. “We can never do anything.” 

It was another week later when Vinny woke up with the strong feeling that something was very wrong. Habit was two weeks late. But as Vinny opened his eyes to Evan’s face grinning to widely above his he realized Habit was here now.

“Did you miss me Vin?” Habit purred laying down across Vinny’s chest. Vinny stopped himself from resting his hands on Evan’s, now Habit’s hips. “Cause I missed you.” And then Habit’s lips were on his. Habit bit Vinny’s lip when he wasn’t granted entrance right away. Vinny moaned softly and opened his mouth to Habit closing his eyes.

He let Habit explore his mouth without kissing back. Habit broke the kiss and moved down to Vinny’s neck biting down hard and sucking. Vinny moaned again and his hands found their way to Habit’s waist. Habit released Vinny’s neck suddenly with a growl.

“I don’t want you to touch me without permission this time pet.” Habit ordered and Vinny nodded quickly letting go of Habit’s waist and twisting his fists into the sheets instead. He didn’t plan to fight this time. When Vinny and Evan had first gotten together Habit had mused that maybe it wasn’t a good thing if it gave Vinny the will to fight. He knew that if Habit thought that was the case he would never let Vinny see Evan again. He needed to know that rather then becoming his reason to fight it had become his reason to obey, for hope of that reward. 

“Did you two have fun?” Habit asked as he slid Vinny’s shirt up over his head. Vinny lifted his arms to make it easier.

“We did.” Vinny said softly smiling slightly at some of the memories. As a second thought he added. “Thank you.” Habit smiled at him approvingly. 

“Of course.” Habit murmured pressing his chest against Vinny’s and kissing him softly this time. “That’s what you get for being such a good pet.” 

“Thank you master.” Vinny said. It came out easier this time, he didn’t want to think he was starting to accept it but he wasn’t sure there was any point in resisting. Habit guided Vinny’s legs apart and settled himself between them, grinding down against Vinny. Vinny moaned softly and squirmed slightly not knowing if he was allowed to grind back against Habit or if the broke the no touching rule. 

“Move with me pet.” Habit ordered softly and Vinny was quick to obey, rocking his hips up against Habit’s in return. Habit let out a soft growl and Vinny shuddered. Their movements were in perfect sink until Vinny got a little to frantic and Habit grabbed his hips pinning them back down to the bed. Vinny whimpered in protests but Habit was moving down Vinny’s body, he nipped the skin just above Vinny’s hip making him jerk and moan. 

His hands found their way into his own hair trying to keep them away from Habit’s and Habit laughed at him. Laughing but doing exactly what Vinny wanted just then which was sliding off his pants. For a moment Vinny could feel Habit’s hot breath on the tip of his cock and then it was gone. He whimpered in protest.

As Habit sat back Vinny noticed for the first time that he was back in his old room not the one he had shared with Evan. With that n mind Vinny knew exactly what Habit was reaching into the bedside drawer for. Habit noticed Vinny looking and grinned widely.

“Close your eyes pet.” He ordered softly. “Open them again before I tell you and I’ll blindfold you.” Reluctantly Vinny obeyed closing his eyes. He could hear Habit popping the lid on a container and then his slick fingers were pressing into Vinny’s entrance making him arch of the bed and moan.

“You’re way tighter then the last time I fucked you.” Habit mused as he slowly fingered Vinny making him shudder and moan. “Evan’s been letting you top huh?” 

“Yes.” Vinny confirmed rocking his hips against Habit’s hand and keening softly when he felt Habit’s hot tongue against one of his sensitive nipples. 

“I guess that was easier for you.” Habit said but it didn’t sound like he expected an answer. Habit pulled his fingers out and Vinny whimpered, both at the loss of the sensation and because he knew he was not loose enough ye for Habit to fuck him without it hurting.

When something else was slowly pushed in that definitely was not Habit’s dick Vinny had to struggle not to open his eyes. The object was slick and cool and it had him gasping. He grabbed hold of the sheets again trying to get used to the foreign sensation.

“What-?” He started to ask but he was answered when he heard a click and the thing inside him started to vibrate. Vinny yelped and arched again. While he was distracted Habit slid something else around the base of his dick. Vinny knew the feeling of that one well, it was a ring Habit used from time to time to make sure Vinny didn’t come before Habit wanted him to. 

“What do you think pet?” Habit asked and his voice was farther away then before. It sounded like he was standing at the foot of the bed but he hadn’t given Vinny permission to open his eyes yet.

“Master-“ Vinny started but was cut of by a moan again when the vibrating got more intense. He wanted to touch himself and his hand twitched to do so but Habit’s commanding growl stopped him.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself.” He hissed and Vinny’s hands fell back to the mattress. He stayed as quite and still as he could for a while as Habit played with the power on the toy, turning it up and down as he saw fit and making Vinny gasp and moan either with pleasure or longing alternately. 

“Please master.” Vinny burst out finally. “Please stop, this is driving me crazy.” He had been pulling his own hair in the hopes that the pain would lesson the maddening circular pleasure but it seemed to only make it worse.

“What do you want pet?” Habit’s voice was soft and closer now, Vinny felt his fingertips trail across his throat. He tilted his head back exposing his neck to Habit, it wasn’t a sign of trust it was a sign of submission and they both knew it. Habit had Vinny’s life in his hands, Vinny heard him give a soft moan.

“Please master.” Vinny said thinking about how best to word this for a moment. “You know I’m yours, please take me.” Habit’s breath caught in his throat and for blissful a moment his hand was on Vinny’s dick and he thought that Habit was going to do it but then the touch was gone.

“Open your eyes pet.” Habit ordered and Vinny did finding Habit standing at the foot of the bed again. He could see the tent in Habit’s pants but Habit had great self control, better then people usually gave him credit for. “I want you to put on a show for me pet.” Habit said leaning over the bed and trailing one finger teasingly up the inside of Vinny’s thigh. “I know you’ve never done it before but I want you to fuck yourself with that toy for me. Can you do that for me pet? Make it impossible for me to resist you.” 

“Yes.” Vinny agreed but it was true he had never done anything like that before. Not even seen a sex toy besides pictures on the internet. Still he reached down and got ahold of the base of the toy. Carefully he pulled the toy out a inch of so letting out a shuddering breath at the friction and then pushed it back in. He moaned loudly and closed his eyes again out of shear pleasure this time. He started to fuck himself faster with the toy moans spilling out weather they had his permission or not. 

“Twist your wrist a little” habit instructed from the side lines and Vinny tried it. God turning the toy at the same time doubled the friction and Vinny felt like he was going to go mad. Much more of this and he would take the ring off himself with or without Habit’s permission He was going mad. 

He opened his eyes again when Habit’s hands ripped Vinny’s away from the toy. He looked up at Habit and saw that he was panting slightly, pupils blown with lust and his teeth bared in a small snarl. Vinny shrunk away slightly. Whimpering in protest when Habit pulled the toy out of him all the way with little care.

“You really are a whore aren’t you?” Habit said but he didn’t give Vinny a chance to answer because then he had buried his dick in Vinny’s ass in one hard thrust making Vinny practically scream. “How badly do you want this?” Habit asked pinning Vinny’s hands on either side of his head and beginning to move to slowly.

“So Much. Master please.” Vinny moaned rocking up against Habit desperately. Habit shook his head and grinned, that smile like he was about to eat Vinny.

“Show me.” He ordered and then kissed Vinny. It took Vinny moment to realize that Habit wanted Vinny to kiss back. 

That was something habit had never asked him to do before. It seemed wrong, kissing had always been a act of love to Vinny. He didn’t love Habit. Didn’t even want to pretend to love him but it was what Habit wanted. Vinny knew from experience that one way or another Habit always got what he wanted. Already he was getting impatient Vinny could tell because one of Habit’s hand had slid from Vinny’s wrist to his throat where it was beginning to squeeze threateningly. 

Vinny could feel his eyes burning with the all to familiar sensation of oncoming tears but he could afford to hold back what Habit wanted any longer. Hesitantly he kissed back. Habit hummed in approval and kissed Vinny harder, he struggled to keep up but he did try. And the harder he tried the harder Habit fucked him till eventually Vinny was to busy moaning and writhing to kiss back.

Habit didn’t seem to mind. He was mumbling in a language that Vinny only half recognized. A few different ones maybe, but Vinny couldn’t even begin to guess what they were. There was no space in his mind for anything but pleasure. 

“Do you want to cum now pet?’ Habit asked teasingly. He pulled Vinny’s head back by his hair and bit down on the side of his neck so hard Vinny was sure it broke the skin. Still Vinny moaned because of Habit’s next thrust, maybe even louder for the pain.

“Yes!” Vinny half begged half sobbed. “Yes please master, let me cum please.” 

“So selfish pet.” Habit laughed licking blood out of the bite on Vinny’s throat. 

“I’m sorry master.” Vinny allowed quickly. “I know this is all about your pleasure but please… please.” 

“That’s right you are a tool for my pleasure.” Habit purred kissing and licking along Vinny’s over sensitive, bruise and bitten neck. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Vinny admitted with little hesitation. He knew that was how Habit saw him at least. He didn’t have to mean it was how he saw himself. 

“Okay my little rabbit I guess you deserve a reward for being so good for me.” Habit mused and reached down teasingly pumping Vinny’s dick twice before he unclasped the ring. Vinny screamed and arched, shuddering as waves of pleasure coursed through him. Habit bit down hard on his neck again and his scream petered into a low keen as the last of his orgasm was egged on by the feeling of Habit shuddering above him and cumming inside him. 

“Look at what a mess you made.” Habit laughed once he had finished pulled out. He trailed his fingers through one of the strings of cum that had splattered across Vinny’s chest. “Go clean yourself up.” 

After that things fell back into the old routine. For the most part Vinny and Habit were like roommates. Fairly good ones at that, they divided chores and cooking up fairly evenly. It was true that a little more of the responsibility was put on Vinny bit’s that’s because Habit was out a lot doing things Vinny never bothered to ask about because he could safely assume he didn’t want to know. 

The only time they weren’t like roommates was, every other day or so when Habit would insist they have sex. But that became routine too. Because of that when Habit called Vinny from the living room telling him to come Vinny was more annoyed at the interruption then anything. 

He got up from his computer and went to sit next to Habit on the couch. He wasn’t surprised when almost immediately Habit shifted so he was sitting on Vinny’s lap but he was surprise when no other actions followed. Vinny wrapped one arm around Habit’s waist as Habit trailed his fingers over Vinny’s neck, lightly tracing the veins. Vinny watched Habit closely, this was definitely a break in routine and Vinny wasn’t sure he knew what to do with it. 

“Do you hate me Vin?” Habit asked suddenly. Vinny couldn’t remember a time when a question had shocked him more. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what Habit wanted to hear. “Be honest.” He ordered. 

Vinny took a deep breath. Did he hate Habit? The answer should be easy, Habit had killed Jeff and Alex, possessed Evan, made Vinny kill someone and still raped Vinny on a regular basis. But still sometimes I was hard for him to hate Habit.

“Yes.” Vinny found himself saying. It was the truth, even though sometimes he got along with Habit, even found him fun to be around se still hated Habit. Hated him for everything that he had done and everything he represented. 

“Oh.” Habit said, he fingers twitched against Vinny’s skin and he sounded so disappointed it almost made Vinny guilty. “I don’t hate you Vin. You know that right?” Vinny nodded, Habit didn’t do the things he did because he hated Vinny, it was just how he was. 

“I really do like you Vinny. I know I’ve told you that before but I keep saying it cause I don’t think you get it. The last person I liked as much as I like you was back in World War II and I married her.” 

Vinny blinked at Habit uncomprehendingly. That couldn’t be right, just couldn’t.

“I wasn’t the greatest husband. I’m mankinds bad Habit after all it would be kinda hard to be but it get’s easier with immortality. I know when the benefits of being with someone outweigh the costs. I can be faithful, I can be gentle, hell I can even be kind if I think someone’s worth it. A human life time isn’t to long to put off doing some of the things I want to keep SOMEONE I want with me. I can protect you Vin, you could be safe with me for the rest of your life.” 

“Are you…” Vinny trailed of still trying to catch up with what had just happened. “It sounds… Kinda like your asking me to marry you.” 

“I kinda am.” Habit said with a shrug. He wasn’t meeting Vinny’s eyes. This was definitely the strangest thing that had ever happened to him. “Marriage is a contract even to humans Vin. You promise to stay with me, I’ll promise not to hurt you. You promise to share a bed with me, I’ll promise to protect and look after you. We can make this work for both of us.” Habit looked up at Vinny through his lashes 

“But…” Vinny trailed off. It almost sounded good to him, it would probably made his situation. “But I hate you. I certainly don’t love you. I love Evan and you…” Vinny tailed off again.

“Love only started being a part of marriage recently Vin.” Habit encouraged softly, he was running his fingers though Vinny’s hair now. Vinny shook his head, closing his eyes. He couldn’t proses this let alone come up with an answer. “You think about it Vinny.” Habit assured softly slipping off of Vinny’s lap. “I have all the time in the world.” 

He left the room and when Vinny went looking for him next he realized, the house as well. Habit was no where to be found. Vinny sat down on the floor in the hall when he realized that he was alone. He should have realized it sooner everything as so quite. 

What was he going to do? He curled up in a ball and rested his head in his hands. Could he deny Habit anything he wanted now? He had made it sound like Vinny’s choice but was it really? Things had been bad with habit, if Vinny agreed to marry him would they get better? If he didn’t they would almost definitely get worse. Were his only to options now husband or slave? If that was the case he knew which one he’d rather pick.

More then anything he wanted to talk to Evan. He wanted to know what Evan thought and that he would understand if Vinny agreed. Habit had mentioned negotiation, marriage as a contract. Maybe Vinny could make him agree to leave Evan now and then and let Vinny and Evan have tome together. There was also the possibility that if Vinny married Habit he would never share Vinny with anyone else, even Evan. If that was the case the role Vinny would choose became less clear. 

He needed to talk to someone about this but he couldn’t talk to anyone anyway. Everyone he had known was dead. The only people he had contact with anymore were Habit and Evan. Maybe if he asked… nicely Habit would let him talk to someone else but who? Noah? Maybe Kevin. Kevin might be able to help Vinny think, they weren’t in the same situation by any means but maybe… maybe it was close enough.

For now there was nothing to do but wait for habit to get back and try to think. But there as to much to think about for him to be able to think properly. Instead he took a twice the amount of sleeping pills he was supposed to, went to bed and passed out. He would have a headache when he woke up but this entire situation was already giving him one so it didn’t matter in the least. It was worth it just to delay having to decide.


	5. The Contract is Made

Vinny woke up to the sound of a blender downstairs. He slid out of bed and looked down at his crinkled clothes with a grimace. He hadn’t even taken off his pants before he passed out the night before. He put on a new shirt, ignoring his rumpled pants, and then headed downstairs. He needed to face Habit as quickly as he could. When he went down Habit handed him a glace of smoothie, which Vinny blinked at in confusion.

“You drink it smart one.” Habit teased. “I noticed you overdosed a bit last night so I figured your stomach might be hurting. I was gonna bring that up to you actually but now your down so it doesn’t matter.” 

“Oh… well thanks.” Vinny said blinking in surprise and sitting down sipping the smoothie, it was good. Habit nodded confidently and turned back to the half he smoothie that was left and added chocolate sauce for himself. 

“So why were you in such a rush to come down and see me?” Habit asked without looking at Vinny. “Most of the time you stay in bed as long as you can if you think I’m home.” Vinny blinked in surprise, he hadn’t thought Habit knew about that. 

“I wanted to talk to you about your… offer yesterday.” Vinny said looking down at his glass.

“Oh?” Habit asked in a forced casual tone. 

“Could I talk to someone else about it?” Vinny asked softly.

“Who?” Habit asked sounding a little grumpy.

“Preferably Evan, I want to know what he thinks about it.” Vinny said and heard Habit growl angrily and added quickly. “Or at least Kevin or Noah? I just need to talk it out with someone who knows what’s going on it’s such a big decision and I just.” Vinny slumped against the table leaning his head on his arm muffling his next words so much they were hardly understandable. “I just don’t really trust myself anymore.” 

“Okay Vin.” Habit relented and Vinny felt Habit’s hands on his shoulders. “Evan thinks you should do it though. He just doesn’t want me to hurt you anymore.” 

Vinny felt like he was going to cry but he tried not to. “Can I talk to him?” Vinny pleaded softly and Habit gave a deep sigh.

“Yes. And Kevin if you want. I’ll get Kevin first, then you can talk to Evan.” Habit said rubbing Vinny’s shoulders.

“Why not now.” Vinny asked a little confused. 

“Evan’s panicking a bit at the moment. I’m going to give him some time to cool off and then I’ll bring him to you so you can have a logical discussion.” Habit explained but Vinny wasn’t sure he believed Habit. He was a little worried Habit just wanted time to be able to influence what Evan felt, or threaten him to say what Habit wanted him to say. “I won’t influence what he thinks.” Habit added reading Vinny’s doubt. “I don’t need to” 

“Okay.” Vinny agreed looking away from Habit. It wasn’t safe to argue anyway. He felt Habit’s hand caress his jaw gently urging him to look up. Vinny was reluctant to but he did. 

“It’ll take more then a insult or a opinion to make me hurt you now Vin. I’m starting to care about you in my own way.” Habit said his eyes combing over Vinny’s body. Vinny felt it like a cold wind and he shivered. “I want you to stay this way. I thought everyone looked better in red but it’s just not your colour.” 

“Okay.” Vinny croaked, throat constricted by emotions he didn’t understand.

“That being said there are still things that could make me hurt you. You don’t have to watch your tongue but watch your step.” Habit laughed stepping away from Vinny and picking up his chocolaty smoothie again. 

“I-“ Vinny’s voice caught in his throat and he cleared it nervously. “I understand.”

“Good boy.” Habit purred running one hand through Vinny’s hair. “Finish your breakfast, I’ll bring Kevin to you when your done. I have to convince Observer to give him up for a bit.”

“Thank you.” Vinny said looking down again.

“No problem.” Habit yipped and walked out of the room taking his smoothie with him. His footsteps stopped just on the other side of the doorway to the living room but Vinny knew that meant he had stepped somewhere else not that he had stopped. He drank his smoothie rather slowly. He was nervous, nervousness had become his constant state but he was more nervous then ever, about everything. Vinny got up and washed his glass. As he put it on the drying rack he heard the front door open and close.

“Hello.” A hesitant voice Vinny hardly recognized anymore called from the front hall. Vinny hurried to go meet Kevin.

“Ya hi!” Vinny said spotting the dark skinned man standing hunched awkwardly by the door, he was hugging himself and Vinny felt a twist of sympathy. “Come through into the kitchen. Do you want some tea or coffee? We have some cookies and poptarts. Habit loves poptarts so we never run out.” Vinny said welcomingly gesturing for Kevin to follow him which he did hesitantly. 

“Sounds good… tea please.” Kevin said his voice quite and kind of croaky he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Sorry I think that Observer has damaged my throat from yelling. “ 

“Tea will help then.” Vinny assured an put the kettle on then got some cookies out of the cupboard and shook them onto a plate before putting them on the table near Kevin who hesitantly took one. All of his movements were hesitant, he obviously had gotten used to not having control of his body and was having trouble remembering how independent movement worked. 

“Habit said you needed me for something?” Kevin croaked after clearing his throat again. 

“Ya but I just need some advice it can wait until after you’ve had some tea and your throat feels a bit better.” Vinny said and Kevin nodded, pressing his lips together tightly and rubbing his arms as if he was cold. “Hang on a moment.” Vinny said on impulse and went through into the living room snatching up a throw blanket and bringing it back to Kevin. He wrapped it around Kevin’s shoulders, settling comfortably back into his role as the ‘mom friend’. Kevin looked a little surprised but then grateful and pulled the blanket around himself a little tighter. 

Vinny put milk, sugar and honey (which he didn’t know why they had) on the table, he put the tea bags in to mugs first because that was always how his mom had done it and then poured in water. He carried the mugs to the table and slid on over to Kevin. He was planning to let Kevin fix his own tea but ended up pouring the milk for him because Kevin’s hands were shaking a little and it would have spilled.

“Thank you for asking for me.” Kevin said softly when they were half way through their tea (which Kevin had started drinking while Vinny was sure it was still hot enough to burn his mouth). “Observer almost never leaves me anymore and… it’s just nice to have a break some times and remember that I actually have a body at all and it’s not completely his.” 

“What’s it like?” Vinny asked a little breathlessly. He had asked Evan about this before but Evan never answered him, he didn’t want to talk about it and Vinny never pressured him.

“It’s…” Kevin said then trailed off looking a little confused and swallowed thickly. “I don’t think it’s unimaginable but it’s hard to describe. I mean I’m sure you can imagine not being in control of your body but that’s not so bad really. It’s hat they do with your body. They’re control hurts because they don’t have patience for human thing so they don’t eat or sleep they just go and they go so fast that it tares my body up so there’s constant pain. 

“Observers gotten stabbed before and he just keep going, he doesn’t care so he doesn’t look after it or anything he just keeps going and it hurts. And then they use you to hurt people you care about or who care about you. Noah will never trust me again because Observers used me to hurt him and he can’t tell the difference because we look the same to him now. If you can still trust Evan he’s lucky.” 

“I still trust him.” Vinny answered promptly and Kevin sighed lightly before taking another sip of his, almost finished, tea. 

“So what did you need my advice on?” Kevin asked, his voice sounding a little better.

“Habit asked me to marry him.” Vinny said bluntly. Kevin put down his mug abruptly and stared at Vinny.

“What? But he can’t… and you don’t.” Kevin said trailing off in confusion.

“I don’t love him, I love Evan, but Habit says that love isn’t a requirement of marriage. He says it’s a contract. That’s he’ll look after me as long as I stay with him, he won’t let anyone hurt me if I… If I sleep with him.” Vinny looked down and away, ashamed. Kevin seemed dumbstruck for a moment.

“We can’t get out of this world.” Kevin breathed after a minute. “Maybe the best thing we can hope for is having one of them truly on our side. Habit could look after you. If he won’t hurt you either then you really will be safe.” 

“I know that.” Vinny sighed fidgeting with his mug. “And that makes it incredibly appealing but… Evan. I can’t just forget about him and unfaithful like that.” Vinny pointed out.

“I would think Evan would just want you to be safe.” Kevin said slowly looking down. “I’ve asked Noah to kill me before so that Observer couldn’t use my body to hurt the people I care about. I think, since he loves you, just knowing that he’ll never be made to hurt you will help a lot but… You said Habit called marriage a contract?” Vinny nodded. “Maybe there’s room for some negotiation. Try to get time with Evan as part of the contract. A little time to be free can mean everything.” 

“I was thinking about that.” Vinny sighed rubbing his face. “I’ll try, Habit says I don’t have to watch my tongue anymore so there shouldn’t be any harm in asking. I can say what I want.” He said, then remembered Habit’s ‘game’ they still played some nights. “Well most of the time.” 

“He may not love you but he definitely want you very badly if he’s willing to negotiate with you. From what I’ve seen these being hate compromising, they want they’re own way and they’re powerful enough to take what they want.” Kevin said raising his teacup to his lips and frowning at it when he realized it was empty. Vinny chuckled and got up to put the kettle back on. 

“He says there’s something inside me that they can’t quite mess with. I think intrigues him. He can’t touch it but he want to own it somehow.” Vinny said. And Kevin made a humming noise and then fell silent apparently thinking about that as Vinny made them each a second cup of tea. They past about a hour in small talk, silence and some brief trying to figure how best to present the idea of time with Evan to Habit.

“He’ll want something in exchange for that.” Vinny sighed running hinds back through his hair. “But I don’t know what I have to offer him anymore. He’s taken everything.”

“He’ll give you things when you marry him.” Kevin said. “Maybe you can forfeit one of them in exchange for this. But only part of the time because you don’t get all your time with Evan right? That will seem fair to him I think.” 

“That’s probably the best I can hope for.” Vinny sighed but it was a decision. Now he just had to go over the plan with Evan. It was about a half a hour later that the front door opened again.

“You two done?” The person called, the double tone making it obvious that it was still Habit.

“Pretty much.” Vinny called then glanced back at Kevin to see he had shrunk in on himself and was hugging himself tightly again. He obviously didn’t want to be taken back, of course he didn’t. “I’m sorry.” Vinny whispered. “If I could do anything-“

“I know you can’t.” Kevin interrupted hoarsely. “You’re not free enough to help me either.” Vinny sighed and nodded.

Habit came stomping into the kitchen and looked over the two of them. Vinny was surprised when he saw Habit’s eyes soften slightly when he saw how hunched Kevin was.

“Hey Kev.” Habit said softly, his voice almost human as he walked over to Kevin and put his hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “Why don’t you stay with us for a couple days? I didn’t specify to Obs how long I’d need you for. We have a spare bedroom and you need a break.” Kevin looked like he was about to cry as he looked up at Habit gratefully.

“Thank you.” He breathed almost reverently nodding. Habit grinned down and Kevin and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“Thought so. For now why don’t you go watch some tv or something? Vinny and his little love bird need some alone time.” Habit suggested and Kevin got up quickly dodging out of the room without looing at Vinny. “You ready Vin?” Habit asked turning back towards Vinny who had stood up from the table. 

“Yes.” Vinny said softly. Habit gave him a crocked smile before the slightly purple sheen to his eyes left and Evan nearly collapsed. Vinny caught him and gave him the held him for the moment he needed to remember how to move his own limbs. Once Evan did he wrapped his arms around Vinny tightly and they clung to each other silently for a long moment. 

“You know what he wants.” Vinny said.

“Yes.” Evan agreed.

“What do you think?” Vinny whispered.

“I want you safe.” Evan said his voice muffled as he pressed his face against Vinny’s shoulder.

“What about you?”

“I don’t matter.”

“You matter more then anything in the world to me.” 

“As long as you’re okay I will be.”

“He’s in your head do you know if he’s willing to negotiate?”

“He is. He want’s you more then I’ve ever felt him want anything.” 

“I’m going to ask him for time with you as part of his contract.” Vinny whispered and Evan started a little.

“He won’t like that.” Evan stated hesitantly. 

“I know but you’re my world. I couldn’t make it without seeing you sometimes and I can’t just leave you at his mercy to keep myself safe. I would never forgive myself.” Vinny murmured feeling Evan’s hands in his hair.

“Well I guess it’s worth a try.” Evan said gruffly. “Even if he doesn’t agree you should still do what he wants. He’ll be furious if you refuse, I’ve seen his plans for if you do and.” Evans voice broke momentarily and he took a shaky breath before continuing. “I think they would break us both.” 

“Okay I will.” Vinny agreed though he wasn’t sure he could go threw with it if it really came down to it. Evan must have known that but he didn’t call Vinny out, instead he kissed Vinny. It was slow and sweet and passionate. A apology and a goodbye just in case. Vinny remembered when Evan first told him that he liked him, he had said that any day could be their last but this was the fist day that it really felt like it. Like there really could be no next time. 

Vinny kissed back touching Evan’s face and realizing that he was crying just a little. Vinny was too but he ignored Evan’s tears, he wouldn’t want attention brought to them. Vinny didn’t know how long they kissed but it felt like a lifetime. 

“He’s not going to give us long.” Evan said pulling away a little and resting his forehead on Vinny’s. “He’s impatient Vince. He didn’t even want to wait this long but he wants you to say yes on your own I don’t know why. He hates that you love me he wanted to brainwash you into changing your mind but for some reason he thinks he can’t. I don’t know why he’s done things like that before I’ve seen it.” 

“Nothing could make me stop loving you Ev.” Vinny promised. “You’re my everything.” 

“You’re my everything too.” Evan stated and sighed. “That’s why you can’t let him hurt you. Please it’ll be my hands he uses, just give him what he wants.” 

“I will but I’m still going to try.” Vinny said firmly. “I love you Ev.”

“I love you to Vince.” Evan said smiling humorlessly. He pulled away and stepped back. “He’s coming back.”

“I love you.” Vinny told him one more time. Evan opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by twitch and then a cackle. When he looked back at Vinny again the purple sheen was back 

“Sorry, I know you would have liked to have more time with your little lovebird.” Habit spat. “But I’m eager for your answer.” He purred slipping up to Vinny and putting his hands on Vinny’s waist. 

“I will.” Vinny said softly without looking at Habit. “But you said it’s a contract, we should go over the terms.” 

“Fair enough.” Habit said stepping away from Vinny and sitting down at the table, Vinny sat down across from him. “I’ll protect you from humans and from the monsters alike, I won’t let anything hurt you. That includes me as long as you keep your terms I won’t hurt you. As my husband you’ll have the right to say no to me too.” Habit said leaning back in his chair looking at Vinny evenly. “Not always or I know you would, use them sparingly but to things you really don’t want to do, or times you really don’t want me to touch you, you can say no. 

“I said I’d look after you and I know that involves more then keeping you physically safe. I’ll try not to push you to far, if I do accidently I’ve googled the whole aftercare business so I can look after you. I’ll stop keeping you inside as well once we’re married, we’ll move, maybe to Canada or something, and you can build a new life there. Get a job if you want one and friends, just come back to me at the end of the day and I’m assuming you know better then to tell them anything.” 

Vinny nodded, his mouth was suddenly dry. That sounded like the best offer he could possibly hope for.

“When will you want me back by?” Vinny asked after licking his lips. He cursed himself when his voice was slightly hoarse, betraying his feelings. Habit smiled at him.

“In time for dinner at least five nights a week, I’m sure when you make friends you’ll want to go out with them now and then, just let me know when you do and invite me along now and then.” Habit said.

“What are my conditions?” Vinny asked.

“The usually marriage conditions.” Habit said. “Till death do us part, you won’t try to leave me, you’ll share my bed. I’ll have you to come home to.” 

Vinny nodded. They would just be like any other married couple. Vinny could have a life again, could actually live. He swallowed his enthusiasm. There was one more thing he wanted.

“I’d like to set one more condition.” Vinny said and Habit leaned forward staring at Vinny in a way that made hum gulp. “I’d like time with Evan” Vinny blurted quickly and flinched when Habit snarled. “Not most of the time, not even half of the time just… just some time. Please?” Vinny said softly staring at Habit pleadingly. Habit sighed and sat back thinking for a moment running his tongue over his teeth.

“Two months.” Habit said. “If one day a week, say Saturdays, you give up your right to say no to me. One day a week when I can do anything I want to you, within reason, and I’ll give you back those days with Evan.”

“I’ll give you the entire weekend if you’ll give us four.” Vinny offered quickly, he had been living for maybe years now with Habit able to do anything he wanted every day, weekends would be nothing. “That’s still only a third of the year, I’ll be spending most of my time with you.”

“You’re a good negotiator Vin.” Habit chuckled. “Okay four months. How will you want so split them up?”

“August, September, December and May.” Vinny said, he had thought about that, he thought Evan would approve because this way they could spend some of every season together and they got Christmas. They wouldn’t get Valentines day but they agreed that it was a stupid, fake holiday anyway.

“Okay then.” Habit said shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a ring box. “So, under these conditions, Will you marry me Vinny?” He opened he box and Vinny saw that the ring he had gotten was beautiful, a white gold band with a fairly large diamond and two smaller rubies on either side. 

“Yes.” Vinny said after a deep breath and held his left hand out to Habit so he could slip the ring onto the appropriate finger. If fit perfectly, Vinny stared down at it and could practically feel Habits triumphant gaze on him. Habit slipped out of his chair and walked around to Vinny, he put his fingers under Vinny’s chin and made him look up, leaning down to kiss him surprisingly gently.

“You’ve made me the happiest man in the world and all those clichés.” Habit chuckled. “Now how involved do you want to be in planning the wedding?”


	6. Feelings

At first Vinny didn’t want to be involved at all in the wedding besides being there and saying ‘I do’ but he ended up being far more involved. Habit didn’t know how weddings worked, or more so he knew what weddings had been like during the 1930’s but a few things had changed since then. Habit’s morbidity kept slipping in as well and Vinny would have to step in and nix ideas that were violent or just very strange.

Habit backed down easily to Vinny’s will from everything to “no animal sacrifices! Seriously what the fuck!?” To “I think pink flowers would look better then red.” At first habit wanted Vinyn to wear a dress because he thought it would be cute but he backed down on that one even before Vinny said no when he read Vinny’s discomfort.

“Why are you being so cooperative about this?” Vinny asked suspiciously, Habit shrugged.

“This isn’t my first wedding. It probably won’t be my last but this is you’re first and last time. You humans dream about your wedding I know, even if you’re not marrying the person you want I want you to have the wedding you want. It doesn’t matter to me, the results are the same.”

“Okay.” Vinny said smiling slightly willing to accept the kindness even if it was just a spoonful of sugar that made the poison go down. Vinny didn’t have any friends to invite to the wedding but he asked Habit to make sure Noah and Kevin could be there, maybe Michael to? Just to give them all a brake from the dangerous insanity their lives were.

“Kevin and Noah I can definitely get.” Habit agreed crossing his leg and leaning back in his chair contemplatively. “I’m less sure about Michael, I can invite him but it might be Patrick who show’s up. He’s a buddy of mine, he might want to show up if only to ask why the fuck I’m marrying you instead of him.” Habit chuckled

“You two had a thing.” Vinny asked cocking his head to the side curiously.

“Yep, off and on for years. He can be fun but I could never spend his life with him, he get’s boring and he’s petty. I hear people, the ones that watch those stupid youtube videos of yours wondering if he’s even human. He is in the worst ways, he was only really fun at night.” Habit said smiling crookedly and Vinny couldn’t help but laugh.

Habit did manage to get Kevin away from Observer not just for the wedding but to help them pick out their suits because apparently Kevin had some interest in fashion. Habit seemed to have a soft spot for Kevin that Vinny hadn’t noticed. Habit also had a tendency to touch Kevin’s hair. Vinny was alarmed to find himself getting jealous.

Habit didn’t seem to notice, and Vinny wasn’t sure how he felt. He knew he was angry but he didn’t know at who. Initially he was mad at Kevin but he knew that wasn’t fair, it wasn’t Kevin’s fault. It was sort of Habit’s fault but since Habit was still going ahead with the wedding the only thing he was at fault for here was forgetting what level of affection was considered appropriate by humans. Mostly he was mad at himself because he thought he had never wanted Habit’s affections but now he was unhappy seeing them being given to someone else.

Finally Habit noticed that Vinny was upset one night when Observer had taken Kevin back for a little while. Habit returned him and then came back home. He flounced into the house calling for Vinny. As usual Vinny answered his call, putting aside what he was doing to go to Habit but he didn’t meet Habit’s eyes. Even when Habit came up to him and draped his arms over Vinny’s shoulders, though Vinny did put his hands on Habit’s waist. Habit ducked down a little trying to look at Vinny’s eyes but he glanced away.

“Vin what’s wrong?” Habit asked softly nuzzling Vinny’s cheek affectionately.

“It’s stupid.” Vinny said grumpily.

“But it’s still upsetting you.” Habit pointed out.

“It’s just how you’ve been acting with Kevin. You like him a lot don’t you?” Vinny asked still refusing to look at Habit.

“Are you jealous Vinny?” Habit asked sounding surprised.

“I said it was stupid.” Vinny said shaking his head and pulling away slightly. Habit pulled him back. Now-a-days Habit was so gentle with him most of the time that Vinny occasionally forgot how strong Habit could be.

“It’s not stupid.” Habit assured holding Vinny’s shoulders in place. “Kevin’s like a kitten, I want to pet him and protect him that’s all.”

“Oh.” Vinny said blinking surprised.

“I agree to be faithful in the marriage contract.” Habit reminded calmly then suddenly scowled. “Not that you’re really one to talk, I’m not the only one with your affections, or even the one with the most of it. We can’t include faithfulness in your vows.”

“It’s the same body.” Vinny half snapped pulling away from Habit. “You said that yourself the first day.”

“And as you so aptly pointed out, I’m not Evan.” Habit pointed out his hands now bruisingly tight on Vinny’s shoulders he wouldn’t let Vinny pull away. “But it doesn’t matter, we both know that won’t change so we’ll just both have to be content with the way things are.”

Vinny scowled hard but he also knew that Habit was right. He was disconcerted that night when Habit didn’t touch him. He didn’t even ask Vinny to come to bed with him, they had slept in the same bed almost every night since Habit had asked Vinny to marry him. Vinny went to his own room that night and Habit didn’t go to bed at all. Vinny could hear him moving around downstairs and upstairs, just moving around for no reason that Vinny could ascertain.

Vinny found himself worrying about Evan more then anything. Habit road Evan’s body so hard, when Habit didn’t sleep or eat did it hurt Evan? It was still Evan’s body after all though considering Habit liked having sex he must have the feelings of the body, did Evan too. Vinny wanted to ask Habit about it but now would be the worst time to ask Habit how Evan was doing. The next day Habit didn’t go to get Kevin back even though he had almost every day recently.

“Do you want to get him?” Vinny asked suddenly, Habit paused in pouring milk into his cereal and then continued.

“I don’t want to make you jealous.” Habit said. “Though I’m sort of happy that you were.” Habit said and Vinny shrugged. Looking down at the table and wondering is he should be flattered. He knew he was blushing a little but he was no longer good at interpreting his own feelings. He had gotten better with Habit’s feelings because Habit’s feelings had profound affects on Vinny’s life. “Are you done being angry now?”

“Yes.” Vinny said without hesitation. Habit abandoned his half eaten cereal and slipped onto Vinny’s lap kissing him softly but full of ownership. For once Vinny was reassured by the ownership because it meant Habit didn’t want anyone else. His energy was still going to owning Vinny and for once Vinny was more then willing to give himself to Habit.

Habit switched their places so that Vinny was straddling Habit’s lap he caressed Vinny’s hips and Vinny hooked his legs around the back legs of the chair so he could pull himself close to Habit wrapping his arms around Habit’s shoulders and kissing him back without being prompted.

“You’ll learn to love me.” Habit murmured running his lips gently over Vinny’s throat, Vinny tilted his head back a little. “I won’t stop you loving him but you will learn to love me too.” Vinny didn’t answer, he ran his hands gently threw Habit’s hair. He didn’t have to answer, he didn’t have to watch his tongue anymore. He didn’t want to deny that he would love Habit but he knew that even if he ever did he wouldn’t admit it for Evan’s sake.

Habit bit Vinny’s neck gently and Vinny whined encouragingly pulling Habit’s hair slightly in the way both Evan and Habit liked. Habit bit a little harder and ground up against Vinny who moaned softly and ground back, his grip on Habit tightening a little. Habit slid his hands up underneath Vinny’s shirt exploring Vinny’s skin. Recently Habit had switched out Vinny’s shampoo and body wash for ones that made his skin softer and had scents Habit liked.

He buried his noes in Vinny’s hair and inhaled deeply as he pinched one of Vinny’s nipples gently savoring his whimper like wine. Habit slid both hands under Vinny’s shirt and rolled Vinny’s nipples gently between his fingers making him moan softly. Vinny groaned and rutted against Habit and Habit pushed Vinny’s shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. He wrapped his arms around Vinny’s waist and made him lean back against the edge of the table. Habit bent over vinny’s chest and teased one of Vinny’s nipples with his tongue.

Vinny leaned his elbows back on the table and tossed his head back panting slightly as Habit worked. Habit ran his now free hand down Vinny’s stomach till he reached Vinny’s crotch and rubbed his dick through his pants. Vinny moaned softly and humped up against Habit’s hand ever so slightly. Habit hummed and undid Vinny’s pants sliding his hand inside Vinny’s pants wrapping his fingers delicately around Vnny’s dick.

“Ohh.” Vinny gasped and keened softly when Habit caressed him too gently. “More please?” Vinny asked softly and Habit sighed contentedly tightening his grip around Vinny’s cock and bumping it gently.

“Good boy.” Habit purred slipping Vinnys pants down over his hips. Vinny lifted his hips so that Habit could push his pants down further. “Up you go so they can come off.” Habit encouraged and Vinny obeyed standing up. “Go on.” Habit said sitting back a little and sliding his own fingers into his mouth and Vinny moaned ever so slightly. Vinny pushed his pants off the rest of the way and kicked them away as Habit coated his fingers with saliva.

Habit sat forward and grabbed Vinny’s hip pulling him forward a little. Habit took Vinny’s cock into his mouth and Vinny gasped bracing himself on Habit’s shoulders. While Vinny was distracted Habit slid one finger into Vinny’s ass. Vinny moaned and rocked into Habit’s mouth and then back against his hand. He relaxed easily and Habit added another finger.

“Habit.” Vinny moaned loudly. “Oh god Habit yes.” Habit gave a easy hum and Vinny moaned again. When Vinny was loose Habit pulled away and pushed Vinny back against the Table. Vinny lay back wrapping his legs around Habit as Habit undid his own pants.

Habit grabbed Vinny’s hands and linked their fingers together, holding Vinny’s hands at the same time as he pinned them on either side of Vinny’s head. Vinny gasped as Habit pushed his dick smoothly into Vinny’s ass. He moaned and wrapped his legs even more tightly around Habit trying to push him deeper.

“There we go pet.” Habit purred encouragingly leaning over Vinny’s chest and starting to suck on one of his nipples again as he thrust. Vinny whimpered enjoying the praise now that it wasn’t mocking as it had been at first. “Good boy.” Habit half moaned as he thrust.

“Thank you.” Vinny gasped and arched as Habit thrust harder. He didn’t go easy on Vinny, it wasn’t gentle but it never was, Vinny didn’t expect it to be anymore. Or want it to be for that matter so it was all right. Vinny closed his eyes letting the feelings Habit gave him wash threw him gripping Habit’s hands tightly. Vinny moved in consort with Habit

Vinny opened his eyes and looked up at Habit. For a moment he spotted something in Habit’s eyes that alarmed him but then Habit swooped down and kissed him, coupling the kiss with another thrust and Vinny forgot about it. Vinny kissed back again whimpering against Habit’s lips his eyes sliding closed again. Habit let go of his hands and grabbed his hips holding him still while he thrust and Vinny wrapped his arms around Habit digging his nails into Habit’s back.

Over the last year Vinny had realized Habit had a masochistic streak and Vinny was far from not allowed to bite and scratch, with that in mind he bit Habit’s lip gently. Habit moaned and Vinny could feel Habit’s cock twitch inside him, throbbing and warm inside Vinny’s ass. When Vinny let go Habit bit back, teasing Vinny’s lower lip gently between his teeth. Their bodies moved together as inexorably connected as their lives, no use fighting it anymore. Habit broke the kiss groaning deep in his throat.

“Habit?” Vinny gasped squirming under Habit and whining softly.

“What do you want pet?” Habit asked straightening up a little so that he could look Vinny over hungrily.

“Touch me please.” Vinny gasped. He could feel from the way Habit’s cock was throbbing inside him that Habit was close but Vinny needed one last push. Habit seemed to consider for a moment slowing his thrusts and Vinny groaned unhappily. “Master please!” It really just slipped out, Habit didn’t even ask Vinny to call him master but it had become almost a habit for Vinny. Habit grinned wolfishly and swooped down kissing Vinny hard.

“Anything for my favourite little bunny.” Habit crooned letting go of Vinny’s hip with one hand and starting to jack Vinny off instead.

“You may not have learned to love me but you’ve learned to love this haven’t you.” Habit observed grabbing Vinny’s hair with his other hand making Vinny help and the moan again as he held on to Habit desperately. Their body’s were sick with sweat and Habit was almost unnaturally warm over Vinny and inside him unthinkingly Vinny pulled Habit down closer and bit his earlobe gently then trailed kissed down his jaw and throat.

“Shit.” Habit swore sounding slightly surprised. Letting go of Vinny’s hair in favour of petting it gently Vinny was close to coming now, the pleasure rushing threw his entire body in waves. Habit pushed Vinny back down against the table and garbing one of Vinny’s thighs thrusting hard and pumping Vinny’s cock with the other hand watching intently as Vinny arched off the table grabbing fistfuls of his own hair as he came, come shooting into Habit’s hand and over his own stomach and chest. Habit thrust one more time and shuddered as he came hard inside Vinny.

Vinny relaxed against the table panting hard and Habit slumped back into his chair. Carefully he coaxed Vinny of the table and back onto his lap. Vinny curled up as small as he could and rested his head on Habit’s shoulder even though it was a bit awkward because Vinny was taller then him. Habit wrapped his arms around Vinny and nuzzled his throat, kissing gently.

“Wonderful pet.” Habit purred softly. “Perfect. How could you think I’d want anyone but you? I want you, no one else. I want you to be mine. You’re the best humanity has Vin, you’re mine.”

Vinny sighed softly and relaxed letting Habit touch him, his hair, his arms, his face. It was all right, he was Habit’s possession but that was alright, he was Habit’s treasured thing. He wasn’t expendable like everyone else, he wasn’t replaceable, he was appreciated. Vinny’s breathed deeply and let it out in a sigh which was both contented and resigned.

“Thank you.” Vinny murmured again then got up picking his clothes up off the floor and getting dressed again as Habit sorted himself out again and threw out the remains of his now soggy cereal.

That day they went to try wedding cakes which Habit had far to much fun with. Vinny laughed and let habit take over that for the most part. Vinny didn’t have any real opinions on it but Habit certainly seemed to. Vinny supposed Habit had had hundreds of years to refine his pallet, even though he still ate junk all the time. Vinny was surprised by the size of cake Habit wanted though.

“There aren’t going to be that many people there are there.” Vinny asked softly. “My family doesn’t actually exist and most of my friends are dead. Habit gave him a reassuring smile.

“You’ll have Kevin and Noah there, don’t worry I have a lot more friends then you would think. Besides if there are leftovers we get to take them home.” He chuckled and Vinny smiled a little nervously. He had always been a bit performance shy and he had been hoping there wouldn’t be that many people at the wedding so that he wouldn’t be so nervous. Not that he wouldn’t have been nervous even if there had been no one else there because he was committing his life to a demon.

“Oh alright.” Vinny said but he couldn’t help the nerves creeping into his voice.

“Don’t worry you’ll do fine Vin.” Habit promised softly. “Pretend I’m Evan if it helps you, I can act the part during the ceremony if you want.”

“No please don’t.” Vinny said quickly, Kevin had mentioned Noah being unable to tell the difference between Observer and him, Vinny didn’t want to start having trouble telling between Evan and Habit.

“Alright I won’t.” Habit said giving Vinny a curious look but not actually asking.

By the time they got home that day the last of the wedding arrangements had been made and the location Vinny had chosen was booked for a week away. Vinny was nervous about the wedding but he tried to relax as they watched a movie together and then Habit asked Vinny to go to bed with him. They didn’t have sex, Habit curled himself up, hooking his legs over Vinny’s, resting his head on Vinny’s shoulder and draping one arm over Vinny’s chest. Vinny wrapped one arm around Habit helping to keep him tucked up against Vinny’s side.

“You’re nervous.” Habit said softly.

“Mostly about the people who’ll be watching.” Vinny replied softly.

“They know what’s happening.” Habit said softly. “You don’t have to act, you don’t have to pretend to be happy.”

“I’m not necessarily unhappy.” Vinny objected. Looking away from Habit. “I’m not a idiot, I know I’m lucky. I just have to look at the other people who’re in the same boat to realize that even when I thought things were at their worst I was being sheltered. I was only really hurting because my friends were. You protect me, I know it, and I am grateful. I used to not think the price you asked of me was worth it but recently… well now I know it is.” Habit kissed Vinny’s jaw softly.

“You never could have escaped this you know, not the marriage but getting involved with the stick-in-the-mud and stuff. You don’t remember it but this has all happened before. No matter what you do you couldn’t escape it.”

“What do you mean?” Vinny asked and Habit sighed.

“It’s not something that’s easily explained Vin. I showed you that the lives you and Evan thought you had were fictional. You two had a childhood once, I remember it but it was so far away. You were chosen, tested, failed the test and died, rewritten, put back, failed, rewritten. We’re waiting for you to learn, I think I knew what once but I’ve forgotten too, the game is old. I like this you. I don’t want you to restart.”

“I don’t understand.” Vinny said troubled. Habit smiled and kissed him softly.

“You don’t have to. It doesn’t matter right now. I’m going to make sure that this time you live a full life. That will be something truly new.” Habit reassured and rested his head on Vinny’s chest again. Vinny wasn’t sure whether he was still supposed to be trying to ‘solve’ all this. That had been Jeff’s propagative, Vinny had just been trying to keep them together and unbroken, now that Jeff was gone he just had to look after Evan and himself as best as he could.

“Okay.” Vinny said still lost but filing what Habit had said away to think about later. Habit smiled at him fondly and nuzzled against his neck and breathed deeply, sometimes when Habit did that Vinny knew Habit was having to control himself from biting, he wanted to taste Vinny but he didn’t want to hurt Vinny so he controlled himself. That was the other thing Vinny was starting to learn to appreciate. How much self control Habit had developed to not tare Vinny apart, consume him so they could be one.

Vinny had found out a long time ago that Habit had been connected to Jeffry Dahmer and it made so much sense. Maybe that was why Habit had eaten his and Steph’s baby, maybe he really had loved her and that was actually the reason why.

“Thank you for not killing me.” Vinny murmured drowsily and Habit gave a rough chuckle.

“If I killed you, you wouldn’t be here in the morning.” Habit chuckled hoarsely. “And I want to wake up next to you for the rest of your natural life. Now go to sleep, it’s been a long day.”


	7. quick authors note

This story and all of my others will be temporarily on hold because I am helping run a fan trials of Habit and it is taking up all of my creative energy. If you want to join go to http://habitsfantrials.tumblr.com/ fill out a application and submit it to us. Applications close the 10th of this month. I'm sorry about this but I want to expand my creativity into other mediums and I just can't keep up with both, I've been trying and it just doesn't work


	8. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you asked me to continue it so here you go. :P

The remaining week until the wedding both moved very quickly and very slowly somehow and Vinny only got more nervous. A couple of days before the wedding Habit collected Kevin again and Noah so that Vinny could spend some time with his fellow humans. They slept in Vinny’s bedroom and the guest bedroom since Vinny was sharing Habit’s bed consistently now. He even found himself thinking of it as their bed, his own as well as Habit’s from time to time a train of thought he didn’t try to dissuade because he thought it would please Habit.

It was nice to have Kevin and Noah around even is Noah was jumpy and a little volatile and Kevin was shy. Vinny tried to sort of stay between Noah and Kevin because Noah still seemed wary of Kevin and it was distressing Kevin. Still after a little while Noah seemed to relax and became civil to Kevin if not warm. Kevin said that was the best he could hope for and really seemed thrilled that he could at least interact with Noah a little.

Trying to help them figure out the ins and outs of their friendship and help Noah realize that Kevin and Observer really were different people helped distract Vinny from the upcoming wedding. That was a relief because Habit was spending more time away making sure all the last minute arrangements were handled and everyone he’d invited would come. He said he wanted to make sure that it would go perfectly because Vinny was already nervous and anything going wrong would make it worse. Vinny couldn’t help but agree with that.

Habit did come back every night though and took Vinny to bed even though he had decided they shouldn’t have sex again until after the wedding. Taking him to bed was meant to be to comfort Vinny and it did because it meant Habit still wanted him. Habit seemed to be looking forward to the wedding completely, there were no second thoughts on his part and Vinny was trying to follow his lead. Second thoughts were useless after all since he didn’t really have a choice.

When they day of the wedding came Vinny woke up to find Habit was already up. At first he was nervous about that because it was supposed to be his turn to make breakfast. He got up quickly and headed downstairs only to find that Habit was already making French toast. He was grateful for Habit taking over the duty because he noticed that his hands had started shaking the moment he’d woken up and remembered what day it was. 

Kevin and Noah came down soon after and they ate together a little awkwardly before Habit left again to let Vinny get ready. He’d get ready independently and come back to get Vinny, Noah and Kevin when it was time to go to the ceremony.

“Ready.” Kevin asked softly taking one of Vinny’s shaking hands. Vinny gripped the offered hand tightly as a child might before a doctors appointment they were afraid of.

“As I’ll ever be.” Vinny said trying to smile. Blank faced Kevin hugged Vinny, Noah looked like he’d like to join the hug but instead he just patted Vinny’s shoulder. The contact broke him down Vinny broke down leaning against Kevin crying violently. Then Noah gave up on keeping his distance and hugged Vinny as well from the other side. 

Neither of them said anything, just held Vinny and let him cry. They understood, Vinny was affectively selling any chance of freedom in exchange for safety. He was marrying someone who had killed his friends and raped him repeatedly in exchange for security and some assurance that he wouldn’t be hurt anymore.

“Would you do it?” Vinny asked them once his sobs had calmed to small hiccups in his breathing. He thought he was doing the best thing he could but he still had doubts.

“Yes.” Noah said immediately which surprised Vinny, he had expected Noah to hesitate with how stubborn he had seemed but it was Kevin who hesitated. 

“Yes, I think I would.” He admitted softly after a moment his dark eyes fixed on the floor. 

Vinny nodded, that was reassuring it meant he wasn’t unusually weak or anything. It was the normal reaction to accept under circumstances like this. He took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears off his cheeks. He still had preparations to do before the wedding, even if this was… unusual circumstances it was his wedding and he wanted to look his best. 

“You’re not doing badly Vinny.” Kevin promised softly. “You’re not weak, you’re doing the best you can. I don’t think I’d have been brave enough to negotiate with him the way you did. You’ll be okay after today.” Vinny closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. 

“I’m going to go take a shower.” He said softly after resting in their arms for a couple more minutes and calming down. With them here with him he could do this, they knew, they understood his perspective and they thought he was doing the right thing to. In his place they would do the same thing. They nodded and let go letting Vinny go upstairs and have a shower. He scrubbed his skin till it was soft and moisturized when he got out to make sure it would be soft when Habit touched him tonight.

He shaved his face and then went to get dressed. It took him a while to get into the suit Habit had had tailored for him for the occasion. It had been a long time since Vinny had warn anything this fancy but he got it on. 

Once he was ready he went back downstairs to the other two. Noah went to have a shower as well while Kevin fussed with Vinny’s hair a little, nervous on Vinny’s behalf. Not that Vinny wasn’t nervous enough of his own behalf, his hands still hadn’t stopped shaking.

“I’m going to make you some tea.” Kevin decided finally leaving Vinny to put his head down on his arms leaning heavily against the counter. He felt sick with nerves but he was not going to throw up he had already changed into his suit and ruining it now would be mortifying. Besides like he’d told Habit he wasn’t exactly unhappy, his emotions were so complicated but it was safe to say that this wasn’t how he’s imagined his wedding would be when he was a kid.

A few minutes later Kevin came bustling back with a cup of the calming herbal tea they had and put it down in front od Vinny. He stood next to him for a minute rubbing his back in a almost motherly way. It was very calming and after a moment Vinny found that he was able to sit up and pulled the mug of tea closer to him blowing on it to cool it quicker. 

“Maybe this is a bit of a weird question but will you walk me up the isle?” Vinny asked looking up at Kevin pleadingly. “If I try to do it on my own I’ll freeze up.” For all he had been a little illogically jealous of him before Kevin had been there for him and a comfort. Kevin smiled down at him and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“Ya I will.” Kevin assured, “We’ll just tell Habit when he comes to get us that’s what you want.” Vinny nodded his mouth dry with gratitude and nerves. He sat up a little straighter and started sipping the tea, which helped calm him down farther. Once Noah was back downstairs with Vinny Kevin went to get ready. They seemed to be contriving to not leave Vinny alone which he appreciated. 

Noah wasn’t very good at talking so instead they played a card game while they waited. They dealt Kevin in when he came back down, they were all ready to so when Habit came to get them there’d be as little panic as possible. Not that Vinny wasn’t panicking, he still felt sick and he was glad neither of the others suggested they eat when lunchtime came. Noah got up to get a snack but apparently Kevin was to nervous to eat as well which made Vinny feel a little guilty but he knew it wasn’t his fault.

Habit came back for them in the afternoon, Kevin told him about Vinny wanting Kevin to walk him up the aisle. 

“That’s a good idea.” Habit agreed smiling gently and in a flash they were all at location. None of them stumbled, all used to being teleported. Vinny looked around and saw that there were few people here yet, Habit must have brought him along to greet guests even though the only two people who were here for him were already here. He was very very nervous about seeing what guests Habit had invited so he stuck close to Habit. So did Kevin, Noah kept a stubborn distance but didn’t go to far because they all knew hat if something went wrong it should be Habit they looked to for help.

Habit mentioned it might surprised by how many people Habit knows and he is. There are quite a few people there and surprising variety of them, most of them seem t be human but of course that didn’t mean anything really. They brought gifts, some normal sort of gifts that were probably meant to be more for Vinny, some weapons that were obviously for Habit. Vinny smiled dazedly at people who gave him gifts specifically and tried to answer when people talked to him though he was having trouble processing what was being said to him so he wasn’t sure if his answers were appropriate. 

Everything was a haze of faces, movements and words for a while. He noticed that it was Patrick who came and not Michael, and that Patrick did give Habit a hard time about the wedding but Habit stopped him from confronting Vinny. Suddenly there was no one around him, everyone had taken their seats. He was so, so glad he’d asked Kevin to walk him down the isle because without Kevin taking his arm and guiding him Vinny thought he might have stayed completely frozen up. 

He glanced at Kevin when Kevin took his arm and started leading him between the rows of people. Kevin gave him a small reassuring which Vinny didn’t manage to return but took comfort in nonetheless. He looked up the isle and saw Habit standing there with the priest he’d somehow gotten. Habit was smiling at him in a way Vinny had never quite seen before.

He looked so human, like anyone else might on their wedding day when they were marrying the person they wanted. Suddenly Vinny felt a little guilty that he couldn’t smile back, that he felt like he was going to cry. Habit cared about him and was willing to protect him for the rest of his life, not just however long he was attractive or interesting but the rest of his natural life, and Vinny couldn’t even manage a smile.

Tears started slowly trickling down his cheeks again but they weren’t really sad now. He was so grateful to Habit, he knew that after today his life would get much better compared to what it had been the last few years and he couldn’t wait. Now he found that he could smile, they reached the end of the isle and Kevin gave Vinny’s hand to Habit before going to stand with Noah as a groomsmen. Habit took Vinny’s hand and smiled at him, Vinny sniffled and smiled back sincerely. 

Habit kept looking at Vinny as the priest started to recite the vows they had decided on. Vinny couldn’t quite hold Habit’s stare so he looked down a little but the slight smile was still on his face. Now that it was happening he felt better about it somehow, he just wouldn’t let himself look back at their audience. Finally the priest was done talking, Vinny and Habit signed the marriage certificate and they were told to kiss.

Habit pulled Vinny closer the him and Vinny bent his knees slightly so Habit could stand on his toes and kiss Vinny. The cheering behind them startled Vinny because he had almost forgotten there were people there. Habit took Vinny’s hand and lead him away from the alter, Vinny followed in a complete daze, they’d done it. They were immediately surrounded by people congratulating them. It was odd congratulations, mostly they were affectionately teasing Habit for going soft and telling Vinny how lucky he was. Vinny just nodded in agreement because he was already to overwhelmed.

“Can we please go soon?” He pleaded softly into Habit’s ear hugging him from behind and then hiding his face against Habit’s shoulder. 

“Overwhelmed?” Habit asked reaching back to run a hand through Vinny’s hair, feeling Vinny nod slightly. “Okay we can go soon.” He agreed gently and Vinny wondered when he would stop feeling grateful to Habit, if ever. 

“Thank you.” He breathed. Habit smiled back at him and then took his hand leading him through the crowed till they found Kevin and Noah. Habit would drop them off at their respective homes before going home with Vinny. Noah and Kevin weren’t thrilled about going back to their homes which were never safe but they didn’t argue. 

Once they were dropped off Vinny expected to find himself and Habit back home but that wasn’t where their teleportation landed. Instead they were in a very nice hotel room and Vinny could smell strange smells wafting in threw the window that made him suspect they weren’t in America anymore. He gave Habit a questioning look and Habit smiled.

“It’s customary for humans to travel for honeymoons isn’t it?” Habit said but it wasn’t really a question, he wrapped his arms around Vinny shaking some of his soft hair out of his face. “I booked this place for us a while ago and checked in before I came to get you. I picked it carefully, it’s a bit off the beaten track so I think you’ll be able to go out and walk around a little without there being a overwhelming amount of people.

“I’ve been isolating you for a while. We really need to be careful with introducing you back to the ‘real world’. If you try to do to much at once it might overwhelm you and then you might not want to go outside. I don’t want that to happen, then I’ll have accidently ruined this for you before I knew I cared about you.” 

Vinny didn’t know what to say so instead he just kissed Habit. Kissing had always been a act of love for Vinny, kissing Habit first and passionately like this was as close to admitting he loved Habit as he wanted to come. Habit hummed happily and kissed back letting Vinny back him up until his knees his the bed and they both fell over with Vinny on top. Vinny broke the kiss to nuzzle against Habit’s cheek then kiss his neck, his shoulder, he grabbed Habit hand and kissed it before sliding off the bed and settling between Habit’s legs on the floor kissing his thigh.

Habit sat up and ran his hands through Vinny’s hair as he kissed up Habit’s thigh and nuzzled against Habits crotch through his clothes. He was practically worshipping Habit and he could tell by Habit’s smile that he knew it too.

“Thank you.” Vinny whispered leaning back and stripping of his jacket, then his shirt before getting up and sliding onto Habit’s lap so Habit could touch him however he liked. He barely felt like he deserved everything Habit had agreed to do for him. He was going to pay Habit back however he could, access to his body hardly seemed like a fair payment for everything Habit was doing.

As Habit touched him Vinny undid the buttons of his jacket and shirt as well and when they were undone Habit shrugged them off. Vinny tilted his head back and Habit kissed his throat, hardly biting for once, Vinny whimpered, he didn’t want Habit to pamper him tonight he wanted to pamper Habit to show him how grateful he was. He was utterly shocked when Habit lay back pulling Vinny down on top of him and letting Vinny settled between his legs.

“This is what you do with Evan right?” Habit prompted softly when Vinny gave him a utterly thunderstruck look. “You prefer topping? Just for tonight I’ll let you.” He kissed Vinny gently. Vinny kissed back but when Habit was done he pulled back and shook his head.

“No Habit, I’m so grateful to you I just… Just let me…” He didn’t know quite what he was saying but he started to slide down Habit’s body pressing worshipful kissed to his chest and then stomach and then lower abdomen. When he reached Habit’s waist line he glanced up questioningly, blushing when he saw how intently Habit was staring at him. 

“Go on.” Habit crooned reaching down to run a hand threw Vinny’s hair. Vinny nodded and undid Habit’s pants and slid them down. Habit wasn’t quite hard yet so Vinny peppered kisses along the inside of Habit’s thigh and then gently licked the tip of his cock a few times till Habit was completely hard. Vinny slid his lips around Habit’s dick, ducking his head as far down as he could and sucking gently. He bobbed his head feeling his lips running again and again over the sensitive flesh, proudly making Habit moan.

“Vinny.” Habit sad and Vinny glanced up through his lashes to see Habit handing something down to him. He knew it was lube and he thought Habit was still giving him the chance to top if he wanted but that wasn’t what Habit liked and Vinny wanted to keep sex with Habit different then sex with Evan. So instead when he took the bottle he kicked off his own pants. 

When he started fingering himself Habit twitched in surprise but didn’t say anything. Vinny moaned around Habit’s cock and Habit moaned too, from the vibration and probably from watching Vinny do this. He was tighter then usual since Habit had decided not to have sex for a week before the wedding but not overly so and he had long since mastered the trick of relaxing. Once he was loose enough he pulled back and straddled Habit’s hips lining himself up with Habit’s dick. He didn’t sink down right away though, looking down at Habit questioningly instead, making sure that this was okay and he wanted it. 

“Go on Vin.” Habit encouraged and Vinny nodded and sunk down, the warmth of Habit’s dick, slicked with his spit penetrating him and making him gasp. He arched his back rocking his hips slightly to help him get used to the sensation of being filled more quickly. Habit gripped his hips helping to steady him until Vinny was ready to start moving. He pressed his hands against Habit’s chest for leverage and lifted his hips, sinking down again slowly with a groan. 

He started moving more quickly, swiveling his hips as he rose and sunk to increase the fictions. He watched Habit’s face which was flushed with pleasure now, his soft lips parted as he panted and moaned softly. Vinny was practically hypnotized by him. He’d known it before, Habit was practically a god, he rivaled the tall creature for power and yet here he was moaning under Vinny. 

Vinny bent over Habit and kissed him passionately as he continued to fuck himself on Habit’s dick. The kiss was sloppy, unskilled but Habit returned it happily silently conveying that he cared about Vinny in the same way Vinny showed him. He had been unsure about his decision to marry Habit but now that it was done he found that he didn’t regret it. There might be times in the future when he would be but he was safe, and despite feeling a little like he had sold himself he was going to have much more freedom now then he’d had in a long time. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled again nuzzling against Habit’s neck. Habit gave a happy hum and ran his hands up Vinny’s sides and over his back, sharp nails scratching against soft skin and making Vinny gasp.

“You’re worth it Vin.” Habit assured. Vinny stilled suddenly, he didn’t feel worth it. He felt disgusting and used, contaminated and just generally bad. Habit flipped them over so he was on top again and he kissed Vinny. “You’re worth it.” He repeated and Vinny started crying again wrapping his arms around Habit tightly. “There’s nothing wrong with you Vin, you’re good. You’re definitely worth it, you’re the best person I’ve met in a long time.”

Vinny soaked up the praise and gasped when Habit started thrusting again. On some level he knew that this was stolkholm syndrome, that Habit’s praise only meant so much because it was Habit who had made him feel terrible but it didn’t matter anymore. He needed Habit to survive so he hardly ha a choice but to love him and that had to be okay. There was no alternative.

He moaned and clung to Habit. This was the closest they’d ever come to making love, no hair pulling, no biting habit treated him like a lover not a tool. Vinny indulged in it like the treat he knew it was, because this was their wedding night, things wouldn’t stay like this and he knew it but he enjoyed it while he could. 

A little less then a hour later they were laying together in bed, satiated and content in bed. Vinny sighed slightly and got another breath of the pleasantly unfamiliar smell coming threw the window. Part of it he thought was salt. 

“You said something about a beach?” Vinny asked hopefully.

“Ya I did.” Habit laughed. “I got us both bathing suits, do you want to go?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first smut of this kind I've written so please give me any feedback you have.
> 
> Thank you to tim-wrights-ass for editing some of this for me.


End file.
